The Spot That Breaks The Ladybugs Back
by fangluv1089
Summary: Being a twenty something hero is hard. Its even harder when you have the spots to juggle with a fiance who doesn't always understand you anxiety, his overbearing father who doesn't understand the meaning of sleep, and trying to keep yourself alive, all in the same day most of the time. It doesn't matter who you are, you are bound to snap one day. (better summary in first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First of all I own none of this. Second of all I have never written a story quite like this, The story is rated M due to adult themes and VERY GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF SELF HARM! Literally that warning will be in every chapter, however it won't happen until way later in this (I will tell you here when that happens.) **

**Essentially I wrote this to cope with my own stresses in life. Marinette is a very anxious person at the best of times, she normally manages, but adulting is hard. I pretty much took a cocktail of the most stressful things in life that could happen, threw in being a super hero, and just kinda let my imagination flow to see what would happen. **

**SUMMARY: Marinette has had episodes in the past, most small and easily handled, only one really reared concern. However when her iife begins to spiral way out of her control, she snaps. And after a fall, she looses her memory, Now Adrien and friends need to find out how to handle an amnesiac Mari, a very persistent Hawkmoth, and their own lives. Lets see what happens. In shorter words, chaos. **

Ladybug gave a heavy sigh as she lay on the roof, the hot sun beating down on her. They had just beat a particularly hard Akuma, and she was exhausted. Chat had almost died, she had gotten hit with a stupid support beam across her chest. Several civilians including Alya had gotten in the way and if the miraculous cure hadn't worked they would probably be dead, or at least in intensive care. And it was hotter than hell in this damn city. And the Akuma was literally just a distraught spoiled woman who wanted sprinkles on her ice cream and they were out.

"I hate that stupid man." She snarled thinking on Hawkmoth. They had been fighting him for almost ten years now, and frankly she had bigger things to worry about than saving the city at the moment.

She loved Paris, and she had shown on multiple occasions that she was willing to risk her life for the city. But she was so damn tired, Hawkmoth had been throwing Akuma after Akuma at them. Sometimes up to three in the same day, She had practically passed out on poor Adrien last night and to make things worse, work was trying to kill her. She was grateful for the job from Gabriel, but if he gave her one more design to do she might actually scream. So far he had given her thirty designs in a week alone, all had a deadline of the end of the month, she has already managed to sew her fingers twice and she fell asleep on the machine more times than she could count. She was just so damn tired.

"M'lady?" Chat asked tentative from his place on the roof ledge. She didn't answer just continued to glare at the sky and contemplate jumping into the Seine and just float away. "Marinette?" He asked a little closer this time. She gave a heavy sigh and turned to look at him.

"You know better than to use civvy names in mask." She halfheartedly scolded him. He gave a small smile and plopped down beside her.

"Well you didn't seem like you intended to answer any other way." He shrugged then looked a little more seriously at her. "You okay though? I know things have been pretty hectic for us, and I also know you haven't been getting much sleep. Everything can't be easy on you." He worried his bottom lip and watched her intently. She sighed and sat up to slump against him.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my plate at the moment, and the spots aren't helping. Normally the freedom is amazing and a great stress reliever, but right now it's just adding on." She shook her head and looked to her gloved hands, ignoring the beeping in her ear, chats ring matching closely.

"Ya know, if you marry me that would probably take care of at least half of your problems." He said nudging her side. She gave a huffed chuckle and shook her head.

"One: We are too young to marry. And two: I don't want to use your name to handle my problems. You know full damn well that I fix my problems myself." She said nudging him back. "And I already agreed to marry you, just not yet." She said, magic shimmering over her body as her transformation dropped and Tikki dove for the cookies stashed in Mari's purse. "Let the diamond sit for a while okay?" She asked admiring the gem on her ring finger Chat leaned back to transform, then he was back beside her, he took her left hand in his admiring the gem that was a promise to their future together.

"Fine but I get to help plan everything. And pick the venue." He reasoned, kissing her cheek. She giggled and nodded.

"Fine model boy." She laughed, leaning back into his chest.

"Thats model man to you." He murmured and nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah yeah." She teased back and closed her eyes, relaxing in his arms, One of the great things about being engaged to her partner was he knew just how stressed she was and always knew just what she needed, and right now all she needed was to take a moment to breath and relax with her fiance. The moment was ruined however when her phone began to ring in her bag and Tikki drifted out, dragging it with her. "Is five minutes too much to ask for? "She growled and took the phone from Tikki with a quiet thank you.

"Hello Mr. Agrest." She said politely when she picked up, doing her best to hide the stress from her voice.

"Hello Marinette. I've just gotten off the phone with a client of mine, he has seen your work and wants to order a full line. You have some time to complete it, but he has requested a formal line from you, you have full freedom with the color palette naturally, but he urged me to tell you that it is for red carpet events." he said casually. "You will get sixty percent commission, I will receive the other forty. You will have four months to get the line finished. He requested at least fifteen dresses with matching suits and accessories." He said his voice holding a no nonsense tone to it. "I will email you the details, do not let me down. Remember that not only do you represent your own brand, but you represent the Gabriel brand as well I'm putting my faith in you. Good day Marinette." He said and the line went dead, She stared ahead in stunned silence for a few moment then gave a loud groan and let her head fall back against Adrien.

"He can't honestly expect you to get all of that done and do his own design requests and do all of the secretary work he randomly pushes on you." Adrien groused, having heard the full phone call. Mari stared up at the dimming sky and gave a heavy sigh, shaking her head.

"Sure he does, he trusts me to get the job done. Because for whatever reason, everyone trusts me to do the impossible. To pull a miracle out of my ass and fix everything." She said rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hand. Adrien hugged her a little closer and kissed the side of her head.

"It's because you are amazing, and the most capable person I have ever met." He reasoned lovingly. "And technically you pull a miracle out of thin air every day that fixes everything." He added she gave a small snikker and punched his chest.

"Silly kitty." She mumbled and rubbed her eyes again. "I guess we should head home, I have a clothing line to work on." She said sounding tired, Adrien frown and nodded.

"Alright, I'll make dinner while you work your fabric magic, and after dinner I can draw you a nice romantic bath, and after that I can help you relax." He said, nuzzling her neck. She hugged him to her and kissed the side of his head.

"That sounds nice kitty." She said contentedly and stood, after stretching her limbs out she smiled down to him and held her hand out to him. He gladly took it and hoisted himself up. He turned her hand and admired the ruby that sat on her ring finger.

"You know we eventually need to tell our parents that we are engaged." He mused running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I know, but until we have a date set, I see no reason to. It would only have them hounding at us." She said with a halfhearted shrug, he pouted slightly and looked away.

"Alright, I guess you are right. Dad already hounds me about everything else, one less thing for a while." He said and smiled. "Lets head back so I can start your relaxing dinner and bath." Mari nodded and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Spots on." She said calmly and the magic surrounded her. Adrian watched in awe, he never got tired of seeing her transform. She pulled her yoyo and swung away, he watched her leave and transformed, waiting about twenty minutes to follow. That was always how they did things since they had started living together. One of them would leave first and take a weird route home, one that was always different, then the other would wait anywhere from five minutes to an hour and follow. Once he got in Mari was already in her craft room surrounded by silk fabrics of various colors. She glanced up when he walked in and dropped his transformation. He smiled at her and watched Plagg drift off to the kitchen.

"So any ideas on what you are going to do yet?" He asked looking at a midnight blue fabric that held an iridescent shimmer to it.

"I'm thinking of some classic looks, like romantic glamour type. So long skirts and low necklines. And of course they need a modern flare so I was thinking a solid bodice and skirt but sheer details like the sleeves and maybe a few high neck collars, but to leave those sleeveless." She said thoughtfully, drawing on a tablet and looking to the fabrics.

"Sounds like you already have this order down easily." He said with a smile to her, she gave a small shrug and looked to her designs she already had roughly drawn out.

"The dresses aren't the problem, it's the suits and accessories, your father knows for a fact that I suck at most accessories, aside from hats." She groused and set her tablet aside. "And I can't just make all of the dresses with matching hats now can i?" She added and leaned on her hand.

"I mean if you are going for a more traditional dress you could easily get away with simple things like clutch bags and simple diamond necklaces and bracelets. And since dad is getting commission as well you could easily leave that up to him." He said with a shrug, "You are designing and making everything, you are even designing the jewelry, he can use his resources to make the jewelry you design." He said with a shrug, Mari gave him a deadpanned look and shook her head.

"I don't think your father would let that fly." She said doubtfully, turning back to the designs on her tablet. "Gahh I wish he would have asked me before accepting such a big project on my behalf." She whined and sat forward, thunking her head on the desk. He smiled softly and ran a hand over her back comfortingly.

"Look at it this way, this is a big opportunity for you, actual stars will be wearing your brand, and yeah dads is attached as a father brand to yours, but it is still your work that will be photographed and shown in the tabloids and on TV. That is exciting and very big. I'm so happy for you, this could honestly be what puts your name out there." He said trying to encourage her and cheer her up.

"Or it could be a huge disaster that causes your father's brand to plummet and I become a laughing stock in the fashion world, and I end up having to move to some rural country and can only find a job making ponchos for pennies. And you will have to leave me because you cant be seen with such a bad designer." She said feeling herself begin to hyperventilate slightly.

"Mari!" Adrien said sternly after a moment, turning her chair to face him, he put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a small shake to break her out of her out of her rant. "Hey take a deep breath, its okay, breathe." He said calmly, running his hand through her hair, she blinked a few times and took a deep breath, calming down at his gentle touches. "Okay first of all, I don't care what your reputation as a fashion designer is, I love you, not your reputation. Second of all, you are amazing with fashion design, I have seen you make some of the most beautiful pieces out of literal scraps of fabric. You will do amazing with this too, dad wouldn't have chosen you for the job if he didn't think you could do, and besides the client has seen _your_ work, meaning he is already impressed with what you can do. I believe in you, you need to do the same. You will make beautiful amazing dresses and suits, and they will get amazing reviews and it will be amazing." He told her smiling, she sniffled a little and nodded.

"I love you." She whispered, still amazed that he could talk her down from any panicky tangent her mind went on, that was one of the many things she loved about him.

"And I love you." He said back and leaned forward to kiss her, cradling her cheek gently. She pulled from the kiss and gave a small sigh.

"I guess I should try to get back to work, maybe I can get this project done quickly and have the next three or so months as a vacation." She mused.

"That would be nice, we could just be lazy together and only have to worry about the Akuma attacks." he said and stood straight. "You work on your designs, I'll start dinner okay?" He said and kissed her forehead. She nodded and turned her chair around to face the desk, giving a small sigh, she began her sketches, it was going to be a long night and she had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own none of the characters they all belong to the creator of The Tales of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir This chapter touches a little on a previous breakdown that Mari has had, there is no mentions of blood however. That's for a much later chapter. **

**I will try to update as much as I can, but work keeps me pretty busy so it may be a twice a week thing if I can. Anyway here is chapter two, mostly it is domestic fluff and a look into the duos home life. Enjoy ^^ **

**Chapter 2**

The night continued on without event, Adrien had to peel her from her craft room for dinner and after a long bath and some quiet time with Adrien, she returned to her craft room to get back to work. This work continued into the wee hours of the morning, which was not unusual behavior for her. She would often go to bed when the rest of the city was waking up. Adrien hated that she did that, seeing as how she worked early, she would only get about four hours of sleep a night if she was lucky, go work a long job then oftentimes have to fight an Akuma, then do it all over again. He had tried to deter her from doing that multiple times, but it never worked. Short of seasoning her food with a sleep aid-which he absolutely refused to do- there was no way to really get her to bed early.

One of his biggest fears concerning his fiance was that she would collapse from everything she put herself through. He was terrified that it would happen in the middle of a fight or when she was swinging over the city, the suit only being able to protect from so much.

He thought on this as he stumbled into her craft room at six in the morning to find her slumped over a bundle of fabrics dead asleep her scissors still in her hand.

"I need to talk to my father Plagg, none of this is healthy for Marinette." He sighed and moved into the room to pick her up. She gave a groggy grumble to him and he kissed the side of her head. "It's bedtime princess." He said quietly and carried her to their shared room. He tucked her into bed and glanced at their alarm clock. He glanced to her and smiled at her sleeping face, she had already cuddled down into the covers and was out once again softly snoring. An idea came to him and he kneeled beside the bedside table, reaching behind it to find the chord he was looking for. "You, princess, are overworked and too tired, it is time for a day off for you, father will live." he said and unplugged the alarm clock, then looked to the two Kwami. "Neither of you wake her up, she needs sleep." He ordered Tikki nodded a serious look to her eyes and Plagg shrugged.

"I travel with you so that shouldn't be a problem." He said casually.

"Good, Tikki watch over our girl I have to go to a photo shoot then an early meeting, make sure she sleeps well and if she wakes up before I get home, have her eat something, I'll get her the day off, and I'm taking her keys." He said then after a moment grabbed her wallet from the table to take her bus pass and metro pass. "These too." He grumbled. He moved to the dresser and grabbed his outfit for the day, having the claws for as long as he had gave him several awesome side effects, one being able to effortlessly see in the dark. Sliding on a pair of khakis and a button up shirt he glanced at Plagg. "Ready you? I'll get you some cheese on the way, its too hot to have it just in my pocket." He told the Kwami before he could open his mouth, it was also too hot for a coat so he didn't bother. Plagg grumbled but flew to his pants pocket to settle down. "Take care of our girl Tikki." Adrien said, patting her head and grabbing his own wallet now. The little red Kwami nodded and watched Adrien leave before settling down beside her chosen on Adrien's pillow, smiling sweetly at Mari's light snores and occasional grumbles, her face going over many different emotions as she dreamed.

Mari woke with a startled snort, her arm covered in her own drool and her hair an absolute mess. She glanced around and started when she heard movement in the kitchen, by now Adrien was already gone to work So no one should be in her kitchen. Slowly, she rolled off the bed to silently land in a kneeling position. She reached to the nightstand quietly and grabbed the knife that She kept in the top drawer, after a few close calls she had learned to defend herself out of the spots as well. She looked around for her Kwami and noticed they were both nestled together on the dresser in a nest of loose fabrics, both fast asleep. It was a rare site for Plagg to be home without Adrien, but not unheard of. Normally he would go hunt down his chosen if there was an emergency.

She quietly made her way through her dark room, the blackout curtains kept the room dark at all times of day, living in the heart of the city kind of required them. She peeked out into the hallway and wanted to scold the intruder for his stupidity, all lights were on leading to the kitchen.

"No where to hide moron." She thought to herself as she crept into the hallway, stopping before the kitchen, Her heart was beating fast, but her breathing was even. One didn't look death in the face everyday and let themselves panic. Peeking around the doorway, she saw a head of blonde hair, but didn't let her guard down, there were a bunch of blondes in Paris, and once again it was too early for Adrien to be home. She crept around the doorway, using the center island counter as cover. She watched the floor, counted to three in her head, silently moved around the corner, and lunged, knife held ready to strike. The mystery man turned and stopped her in her tracks.

"Adrien?" She gasped, his hand coming up to grab her wrist and disarm her quickly. He twisted her arm behind her back, the knife clattering to the floor, and pulled her into an embrace, hugging her from behind.

"Morning m'lady." He said casually, acting like she hadn't just almost stabbed him, going so far as to kiss her cheek. She pulled from him and stooped to pick up the knife. She set it on the counter and turned to face him, confused to his presence at this hour.

"What the hell are you doing home? Your dad will kill you if you miss a shoot this close to his summer line." she demanded at him, a frown at his bemused expression on his face. "What?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. He shook his head and nodded at the window.

"Mari, it's night time. You slept for a good sixteen hours." He said chuckling at her face going from mildly annoyed to outright shock.

"What?! Did my alarm not go off. Shit, I'm in so much trouble. I didn't go to work today! What about Akumas? Why didn't you wake me up? God Your dad is probably livid with me! Shit shit shit! I still have the line to worry about. And the project that's due next week. Shit!" She said panicking, one hand unconsciously scratching at her arm, leaving red marks across the skin as she panicked. Adrien's smirk fell when she began to behave the way she was, letting her anxiety get the better of her. She stepped closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, hey hey." He soothed, sliding his hands down her arms to grasp her hands, doing his best to get her attention.

"I'm going to loose my job, I will become a homeless designer! I will have to design mittens for pennies. Oh god I will never work in the industry ever again! Your dad will wring me out to dry for being a awful worker. I'm unreliable, and I can't even do something as simple as show up for work. Hell I don't even need to go in, I just need to do my damn job and sew a damn dress and answer a few emails. And I couldn't even to that today!" She ranted, her eyes tearing up and focusing on a spot above his head on the ceiling, her mind flying to different tangents, not letting her settle on one thing to think rationally. She began to hyperventilate the longer she thought, and Adrien was getting really worried.

"Hey it's okay. Calm down." He said putting a hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen. "Mari, look at me, it's okay. I handled everything." She continued to rant worriedly and he bit his lip, leaning forward he gently kissed her, cutting her off. Pulling back her looked to her, his thumb caressing her cheek. Her blue eyes falling to his as he finally got her attention, though she was still trying to fall into a panic attack. "Come on deep breaths,." He advised, making her breathe with him, giving her all the time she needed to calm down before he spoke. "It's okay. I handled everything for you okay?" He soothed. She nodded slowly and took a few more deep breaths as she calmed herself down.

"What do you mean you handled everything?" She questioned weakly, looking to him in confusion, she gave a small sniffle. She brought a hand up to wipe at her eyes and looked to him in confusion.

"I mean my father is your boss and I can pull quite a few strings with him. I told him you were working from home today and I grabbed a few pictures of the dresses you worked on last night and the sketches you did and at about five I sent them to dad as an update. Natalie was feeling okay today, so she handled dads secretary work." He explained and kissed her forehead once he was sure she wouldn't work herself up again. She gave a heavy sigh and nodded, watching him turn back to the stove to finish the soup he was working on. After a few moments of thinking she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well thank you, I love you for how thoughtful you are. But I really wish you would have at least called me during daylight so I could have at least worked on my projects." She grouched, a small pout on her lips. He chuckled and looked over his shoulder to her.

"You and I both know you would have gone straight to work or realized what had happened and would have worked yourself up while I wasn't home." He said with a soft grin to her pout, then got a more serious look. "I love you, but I know how you get, I don't want you getting that way when no one is around, not again." He said worry evident in his voice. Mari gave a small puff of air and nodded.

"I know, but to be fair I'm nowhere near as bad as I was then." She reasoned and pushed off of the counter to walk up to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his back, swaying them slightly, kissing his shoulder blade through his shirt.

"I know, and I'm so proud of you for that." He said resting a hand on one of hers that rested over his stomach, his other stirring the soup. "I just wish you would rest more and try to take it a little easier." He added, she sighed and shrugged.

"Life is stressful sometimes. I can't help that." She said stubbornly. He gave a heavy sigh and nodded, knowing that there was no arguing with her. Sometimes he just had to let the fallout happen with her and help her pick up the pieces. She was as stubborn as an ox, he joked with Plagg that that was the Miraculous that she would have gotten if she hadn't gotten Tikki. But it still upset him when she took her health so damn lightly.

"Fine fine." He muttered and took his hand off of hers, she frowned and pulled away from him. She hugged herself and stared at his back for a few moments

"I'm ah going to go take a shower, Come get me if there is an Akuma attack." She muttered and walked to the bathroom. Adrien shot her a look over his shoulder and shook his head. He wanted to say something, but the bathroom door slamming stopped him. He grumbled to himself about his stubborn fiance and turned back to dinner, but listening extra carefully for her, just in case.

After stripping and making sure the water was the right temperature, Marinette stepped into the stream of water and sighed. She leaned on the wall of the shower and hugged herself tightly. Yeah she had been stressed lately, but she had vowed to never get as bad as she had a few years ago. Her actions then had been an accident and she knew she had scared the hell out of her friends and her parents. She had had a lot on her plate in her defense too, well a lot for a teenage girl at least. She had been trying to graduate, the tests had been monstrous. She had been over worked at the bakery, she and Chat had recently promoted it on Alya's blog and business had been booming. She had been trying to get into several schools on scholarships. She had been wearing the spots more and more thanks to Hawkmoth. And several scouts, Gabriel included, were throwing offers her way and asking for samples of her work to see what she could do, so at the time she had at least six design projects on her plate.

She honestly didn't even really remember what had happened, she had gotten in her thoughts and one minute she was fine, then everything blacked out, and the next minute she was standing on the railing of the highest point of the Eiffel tower in her pajama pants with Tikki sobbing and Adrien trying to talk her down. She really didn't remember how she got there, and she had explained as much when he had dropped her off at her house to her frantic parents.

Marinette gave a small sigh and grabbed for her shampoo, the smell of strawberry and basil blossoming into the room on the steam. She relaxed in the smell and let her mind wander to less loaded subjects at the moment. She didn't tell Adrien, but she had been playing with wedding ideas, thinking about dress designs and designs for special outfits for their honeymoon. She wanted to beat Hawkmoth before the wedding, knowing it would be pretty awkward if both bride and groom took off during the reception, especially if the Akuma attack was nowhere near the reception. And it would be a pretty shitty wedding day if she had to fight before saying 'I do'. She chuckled to herself at the thought and rinsed her hair, adding her conditioner to match and reaching for her body wash while the conditioner set in her hair. The smell of sugared apples joined her shampoo, mixing perfectly. After about ten more minutes of Mari indulging in the hot water she finally turned off the stream and stepped out to wrap a towel around herself.

She walked out not worrying about clothing, it was just her and Adrien and their Kwami, so she wasn't worried about looking presentable.

She smiled at Adrien who was setting the table for them, placing bread, meat, and cheese down with the soups and grabbing a bottle of wine.

"Hey pretty Lady." He said with a smile to her, his eyes roving over her body when he looked up to her. She smiled warmly to him and leaned on the door frame to watch him.

"Hey handsome." She said and pushed off to walk up to kiss him, he returned the kiss and pulled her to him, she gave a surprised noise and pressed her body to his, getting as close as possible to him. After quite a heated kiss that seemed to communicate how much one loved the other, she reluctantly pulled away to breathe. She glanced at the table and draped her arms over his shoulders. "Dinner looks great." She said smiling up to him.

"Why don't you go get dressed and come enjoy it with me?" He suggested she smiled and nodded. After a quick change into a tank top and a stolen pair of Adrien's boxers, she returned for dinner. For the first time in what felt like weeks, their dinner went uninterrupted by Akumas or any boss calls and they both were able to relax. Adrien essentially banned Mari from her craft room and laptop for the night, so she just ended up relaxing with him in their room. They spent the night cuddling and watching bad game shows and reality TV shows, laughing at how cliche half of the shows were, until they both fell asleep, holding one another and actually getting a full night's rest, well at least what Adrien would consider a full nights rest for them.

That peace however could not last. At about five in the morning, Mari and Adrien were awoken to the sounds of people screaming and explosions, and an Akuma alert sounding off on both of their phones.

"Noooo." Adrien whined and rolled over, breaking his hold around Mari.

"Come on Hawkmoth, don't you sleep?" She grumbled and sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. The two Kwami were already alert and waiting on their chosen patiently, Mari like always was the first to rise with a heavy sigh. "Alright let's just get this over with and get back home. We both have the day off and dammit I want to enjoy it." she grumbled and gave a small stretch. "Tikki, spots on!" the room lit up with the magical pink light, in Mari's place stood Ladybug, waiting on her cat. From under the covers came Adrien's tired 'claws out' and after a moment Chat Noir came crawling from under the covers.

"Let's get this done quickly." He grumbled around a yawn. They took off from their bedroom window towards the screaming and sounds of chaos, all peace and comfort forgotten.

**AN: So I don't know If I am going to include the attack in the next chapter or just throw mention to it, I have the bones of this story (Or at least the torso) written out, and with each chapter that I put on here I read over and edit where I see fit. And in the rough draft I do not have the attack written out, but I have it referenced and from what is referenced it is a doosy. Any way, Mari has had problems in the past with her anxiety and even unintentional suicidal tendencies. And that is something I intend to actually dedicate a chapter to in the future. until then I only really have references written down for it. I amy even make a side one shot for it later, i dunno. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, I will try to post again soon. **

**Stay safe and stay Whelmed**

**~Fangy~ =^,..,^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing from this series The creators of The ****miraculous**** tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir own everything.**

**This chapter is a bit of a filler I will admit. You don't technically need to read it for story plot, but it does give you a glimpse at the Akuma that they are fighting and the danger that is beginning to rear with Hawkmoth's desperation. There is mention of blood and death in this chapter but nothing too graphic. Either way, enjoy the read and if you see any errors let me know, I live a hectic life and miss small things. Thank you ^^**

**CHAPTER 3**

Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived to the chaos both grimacing at the destruction that surrounded them. Cars were smashed, chunks of buildings were missing, other buildings were completely demolished. People lay in the streets either knocked out or just not moving at all, Others were fleeing, some brave souls were trying to move the incapacitated from the danger zone. And in the middle of it all stood the Akuma, surrounded by its chaos a self satisfied smile on its face. It wasn't massive, but it wasn't small either. It stood a good twelve feet high, and was built like a damn tank. He was picking up cars like they weighed nothing and chucking them at buildings and people, yelling about the problems with modern society and their reliance on modern comforts.

"We need to stop him before he demolishes the city." Chat murmured, watching him punch a building, the rocks crumbling. About fifteen people ran from the fallout of the rubble in a blind panic, some trampling over each other to get away.

"We need to get him away from people." Mari said thoughtfully, trying to think on a strategy. "I'm not worried about the buildings, I don't know how many lives my cure can save." She said, doubt thick in her voice. Chat looked to her and nodded.

"Alright princess, any ideas?" He asked. Mari bit her lip in thought and sighed.

"Like I said, buildings aren't a problem. Let him throw his tantrum. We need to evacuate this section of the city and maybe a few sections over." She said thoughtfully, watching as he threw a car at a near by tree, the vehicle exploding on impact, she flinched able to feel the heat from her place on the roof. "Alright, I'm going to send out an evac warning on the alert system and Ladyblog to the areas that need to get to safety. You start getting everyone out of here." She said and opened her yo-yo to get to the alert system. After a quick evac notice she hopped down to join Chat, she had no doubt Alya would be close by live-casting the attack. She watched her partner jog by in the opposite direction, holding several children and a dog, a cat perched on his shoulder. She trusted him not to get killed and knew she needed to focus on the matter at hand. The Akuma finally noticed her and gave an outraged yell.

"You all have become compliant with your easy lives. You trust a beetle so damn much to keep you safe! So much so that you have let yourselves forget how to help your own damn selves!" He yelled, pointing at Ladybug. "You will come to regret that decision when I strip her of her precious Miraculous and you are left defenseless!" He shouted and charged at Mari. She made a squeak of shock and ducked into an alley to avoid him, bumping into Alya in the process.

"Ladybug! What do we know about this Akuma? He doesn't seem to have any real motive other than destruction. Do you know what his Akumatized item is yet?" She asked hurriedly, shoving the phone closer to her face, eager for an answer. Mari looked over her shoulder and swore at the Akuma charging right at them. She wrapped her arm around Alya and flung them into the air. By now Her friend was used to being hurled over Paris at random and turned the phone to show the height and speed that they flew over the districts of Paris. She stopped once she was two districts away and set Alya on the ground.

"I can't answer anything about the Akuma right now. All I know is he is dangerous, Anyone within four districts of him need to grab your loved ones and evacuate. Don't worry about material items, that can be fixed. Worry about your breathing living loved ones, He seems determined to destroy everything in his path, he doesn't care who he kills. I am counting on you all to make sure everyone gets to safety, if you have neighbors that are still asleep wake them and help get them out of there. Report to an Akuma shelter to wait it out, I will have this taken care of as soon as I can." Ladybug said to the camera, Alya staying silent as she spoke. Mari looked past the camera to Alya. "Call anyone you know living in that district and make sure they get out, Chat and I will do everything that we can." She said seriously. Alya nodded and watched LB take off back to the fray. Alya flipped the phone to face herself a stern look to her eyes.

"You heard the woman, this isn't a drill, grab your pets and your momma, and get the hell outta dodge. She is right, the cure will handle any material possessions, but we don't know the extent of the cure for injured or dead. Now I am taking her advice, I have a few people I need to account for. This is Alya signing off." She turned off the stream and looked to her phone. Mari and Adrien were literally right in the middle of that, that did not sit well with her. She sent a text to each of them and waited a few moments, her heart dropping faster and faster the longer they went without answering. Neither of them waited to answer a text ever. She was beginning to panic now. "Fucking hell." She whispered and took off for their apartment, determined to get them out. Yes ladybug had explicitly taken her from danger, but this was her family she was talking about. Luckily Nino was out of town for a few days due to work and her mother was halfway across France for a competition, the only ones she had to really worry about were those two idiots. She pulled her go pro from her purse as she ran and hooked it around her forehead, no point in missing the action if she was going to be in that direction right?

It took about forty minutes of running for her to get to Mari's apartment building and when she arrived, she felt like she was going to throw up. Half of the building was missing. The top half, that held their home.

"No, no no no." She whispered trying to reason or deny it, though there was obviously no denying.

"Alya?" A voice asked behind her, she spun around in shock and gasped, Chat had blood running over his eye from a cut in his forehead and a split lip, but he otherwise looked okay. "What are you doing here? I thought LB got you out of here?" He asked and jumped when an explosion rocked their surroundings, in a second he was hunched over her, shielding her body with his own from any potential debris.

"M-my friends, they were in that building. They were on the fifth floor." She said her voice thick. "They aren't answering their phones." She shook her head, her lips quivering as she thought on the worst in this situation.

"Hey, its okay, I evacuated that building twenty minutes ago. Everyone and their pets are accounted for, down to the last ant farm. Buses have started to show to help with evac. I watched everyone get on myself." He soothed, it wasn't a complete lie. "Most of this district has been cleared, the warning you and LB put on the blog and the alert system got to people in time." He said, his head shooting up as another explosion rocked the ground, it was getting closer. "Now you need to go, Paris, and Ladybug, would never forgive me if I let anything happen to the best blogger this side of Europe." He said and wrapped his arms around her, using his baton, he shot them into the air, Alya looked around and gasped at her new vantage point. This district was nothing but crumbled buildings or buildings that were missing whole chunks, various fires raged in different places. And in the middle of it all stood the Akuma, and a red blur that was jumping around and throwing debris at him to keep his attention.

"How are you going to beat him?" Alya asked in a small voice.

"I'm not sure, right now my job is to get anyone out of danger that I can, including you. Once that happens, LB and I can work out a plan. Right now she is keeping him distracted while I do my side of things." He said, using his baton to get them away. "So far we have noted a few weaknesses on his part. He can't make sharp turns due to his size. And he obviously can't get into small places, but that one is only a temporary weakness seeing as how he can just destroy what he needs to. We are thinking that if we can tire him out, we can take him down. It will just take a while. LB wants to evacuate a few more districts, but I don't think there is any real reason, he seems to be wanting to stay in one general area. I think he is wanting to move towards the Eiffel Tower, which is an area that has already been given a evac notice." He told her thoughtfully as they soared through the air. Once at a safe distance he set her on the ground and smiled at her. "Please stay out of danger, I know you want to keep everyone informed, but this one is unusually dangerous okay?" He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Now I gotta go, we will send any updates we can through the alert system or the blog okay? Just please stay safe." He said then waved at her before taking off. She watched him leave and cut off her go pro, moving it back to her purse, she leaned on the wall and sighed, and nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone chirped.

**Adrien: 'hey we are safe, Mari and I forgot to charge our phones last night. I just now got to a charger. Dad has us locked away in one of his bunkers, we are safe. Please be safe yourself. We can chat tomorrow ;)'**

She sighed and slid down the wall, her knees week at finally knowing that her friends were okay. She trusted Chat Noir, but she also didn't feel at ease until she heard from one of them directly. She took a deep breath and typed a response/

**ALYA: Boy you should know better than to go without charging your phone! But thank you for letting me know. I swear you two are trying to give me a heart attack. Stay safe cinnamon bun and keep our girl safe too. Love ya both 3**

She tucked her phone away and leaned her head on the brick of the building, she could still hear the explosions in the distance and felt worry. Chat was right, this one was a lot more dangerous than most of the Akumas in the past. Hawkmoth was getting desperate, and that was a scary thing.

"Why does anyone even still live in Paris." She whispered and pushed from the wall. She glanced in the direction of the fight and sighed heavily. "Be safe you two idiots, Paris needs you alive." She muttered and began walking for one of the Akuma bunkers, maybe she could get a few interviews in while they waited.

**AN: So that was chapter 3. I am probably not going to do the rest of the Akuma fight, but I may make a side oneshot of the fight for shits and giggles. Reviews are appreciated, and if there is anything you think I should do or theories you would like to toss at me, I would be happy to hear them. Anyway, stay safe stay awesome, and don't throw cars.**

**~ Fangy =^,...,^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing of the MLB universe. In this chapter there will be mentions of blood and anxiety, but mostly its a fluff piece between Adrien and Mari. **

**As always please enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

It turns out, getting it done quickly was not on the schedule for the day, it was well past three in the afternoon when Mari finally released the little white butterfly. Bloody and beaten, she let her shaking knees finally give and fell to the ground, landing with a muted 'thud' on her ass. She gave a ragged 'Miraculous ladybug!' and tossed the spotted basket into the air. She watched the ladybugs fly out with glazed tired eyes. She had needed to detransform three times, Tikki was exhausted having barely gotten two bites in before Mari had to go. Half of Paris was destroyed, she was pretty sure their apartment building was part of that casualty list. She had lost count on how many times she had needed to get Alya to safety in the first few hours. Despite them both moving her to safety, and practically demanding she keep herself out of trouble, she somehow managed to end up in the Akumas path more times than Mari could count.

Four hours into the fight she had actually gotten her help as Rena, if for no other reason than to give her a fighting chance should Mari fail to be able to get to her in time. By now she was alone, she had no damn idea where the hell Chat was, or Alya for that matter, not anymore. She had lost them in the smoke when the Eiffel Tower fell. She had needed to defeat the Akuma by herself. It had not been an easy feat either. She believed that she had at least three concussions and that was lowballing the number. Her back was so scraped up from her being thrown across the ground, the rough cement scraping away her suit and skin alike. At one point a hunk of building at managed to tag her in the face causing a massive cut in her hairline, and she couldn't feel her left hand it hurt so bad, she believed that she had broken it after the light pole had landed on her hand. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and given how tired Tikki was, she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't get fully healed by the cure, knowing that both of them would want to focus more on healing Paris. So to say it had been a bad fight would have been an understatement.

Once she was sure the cure had worked on all of the major damage she stood back up on shaky legs to go. Some buildings still needed to be fixed, and a lot of cars still needed to be repaired, not to mention the fire damage done. People would be bruised and sore, but everyone would live, the dead were back alive and as soon as the shock wore off and emergency personnel arrived, they would receive treatment. And once Tikki was rested, they would cure the rest of the city, and herself. She had willed the magic to ignore her for the time being, granted she had been touched enough that she wouldn't die, but that was it. Everyone else was top priority.

Through the rushing in her ears she could hear the media hounding for her, of course they would already be here. Surrounding her, trying to be the first to get information, not caring what danger they would be in so long as they were the first one to get the big scoop on the latest Akuma. They were idiots and today she didn't feel like playing monkey for them, deciding not to give them the satisfaction of any answers for what happened. They would have to wait. She ignored their calls for her attention and pulled herself away on her yoyo. Her movements were shaky and she felt like throwing up, but she managed to look graceful enough as she flung herself away.

She thanked her lucky stars that they had left their window open, she was too exhausted to try and use the front door, hell she had been willing to just go through the glass and fix it later, both she and Adrien could easily afford it. She fell through the window to sprawl out on the floor giving a heaving breath. She could feel the floor shaking beneath her, but after several moments of it going non stop, she came to realisation that it was her body shaking. She gave a quiet shudder and turned her face so she wouldn't be face down on the hard wood.

"Spots off." She groaned out, not lifting her head when the magic washed over her. Tikki fell to land in front of Mari's face looking a little dazed.

"Are you okay Marinette?" She asked in concern, the cure had hardly touched Mari, so she looked like she lost a fight with a very big very angry cat.

"I'll live, I'm just gonna lay here for a bit. Go get some cookies, you didn't really get a chance to eat much today." Mari said with a small smile to her. Tikki made a noise of indecision but conceded to go replenish her energy. Mari lay staring at the bed, on the floor, her muscles twitching at the sting of her cuts that were no doubt leaking blood onto the hardwood floor. She lay drifting off to sleep for about an hour before a soft thud landed beside her on the.

"Claws off" She felt more than saw the sparkle of magic washing over Adrien. Plagg made a quiet noise of exhaustion and muttered about going to find Tikki, then the room was quiet. It was a few moments before he broke the silence. "We should get you cleaned up, I don't want those getting infected." He said his voice laced with concern. She gave a noncommittal noise and shrugged wincing when even that little motion hurt.

"If it means I can lay here and nap, then I will risk infection." She grumbled, he chuckled and she heard him shift to stand.

"Glad you aren't dead." He teased, then his arms were carefully wrapping around her to pick her up. "Now let's go be alive while I clean you up." He teased and carried her to the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and flinched.

"Didn't realize my face got hurt that bad." she mused having seen blood running from above her eyebrow, along her cheek, coming out of her nose and out of the corner of her mouth, only one looked like it was still oozing, the rest looked dried so she wasn't worried about those scars.

"I imagine the worst of it was when you were hit by the flying car or the brick." he said setting her down on the toilet. "Strip, you're taking a bath." he ordered casually, he hadn't escaped unscathed, but it looked like the cure had gotten him squared away, no surprise after all. She loved him and would give her own health to help him therefore the cure would prioritise him. She quietly obeyed and tossed the now bloody night clothes into the trash can, there would be no saving them.

"What took you so long to get back?" She asked, watching him move to get the first aid kit from the bathroom closet.

"I took Trixx back to Fu and made sure Alya got home safe. She got pretty upset when we got separated. Granted I did too, but she was still pretty broken up, even after the cure. You scared the hell outta us." He said and grabbed a small stepping stool to sit on while he worked, cleaning every cut he saw, planning to clean what he could and let the bath clean everything else. It would be easier and less painful for Mari, considering Tikki would probably fix it the next time Mari called miraculous ladybug.

"Is she okay now?" She asked trying to keep from wincing while he worked. He gave a sigh and shook his head with a fond smile.

"She was torn up until I got her home and she got video confirmation that you were alive. One of the news outlets was showing the video of you leaving, looking like hell thrown up, and discussing your injuries and the Akuma. This one took a record long time." He sighed and looked towards her bare legs to start cleaning the scrapes, kissing every bruise he found.

"I told her I would send you her way when I got the chance so you could show her that you are okay yourself." He said with a small laugh. "That is after she made me sit, eat a quick meal and let her check me over as best she could to be sure I had no broken bones." He said with a fond smile. "I swear she is the mother hen of our little group of heros." He mused.

"Does that make Nino the father? Oh god that means Chlo is the bratty little sister." Mari said a laugh escaping her, he gave a hearty laugh and shook his head.

"Sounds about right. Next time we see Nino I'm calling him daddy." Mari gave a choked laugh and shook her head.

"Don't you dare!" She threatened, watching him stand to turn on the hot water. He gave a laugh and shook his head.

"I don't know who would be more embarrassed, you or Nino." He teased, testing the water with a quiet hum, making sure it wasn't too hot.

"Bath is ready." He informed her, she stood and winced causing him to raise an eyebrow. He made a twirling motion with his hand, she bit her lip and looked away, holding her arm with her good hand. "Turn around." He ordered, She hesitated, but eventually did as he asked and turned around. There was a beat of silence, then he was swearing quietly, his hands fluttering over her back carefully. "Did you fall on a cheese grater?" He asked in disbelief, she flinched from his question and hugged herself, bowing her head.

"That bad?" She asked sheepishly. He shook his head and gave a heavy sigh. "It was probably when I skidded backwards across the pavement. The suit stitched itself over the wound pretty quickly." She said, taking his silence as confirmation that it probably looked pretty bad. He gave another sigh and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom closet.

"Sit with your feet in the tub, I'm going to wash your back off, you bled a lot so your back probably looks worse than it is." He said, wetting the washcloth in the sink. She listened quietly and leaned on her legs, watching the water lap at her feet as the tub filled, the water felt nice, though she would probably need to drain and re run the water after she got cleaned off, maybe even take a quick shower between baths, if the slight brownish rose discoloration of the water was any indication.

"It probably is, honestly the worst of it is my wrist. I think I sprained it at some point." She confessed, being careful not to mut too much weight or stress on her left wrist.

"It does look pretty swollen. I'll get some ice for you when you get done with your bath." He muttered taking note of the purple and black coloration of her wrist.

"Maybe tomorrow I can send out a second cure once Tikki has had some time to rest." Mari said thoughtfully, slowly sliding into the water when he gave her shoulder a gentle tap, letting her know that he was done. The water turned a deeper shade of rose as the blood that he had missed spread in the water, he frowned and let the water begin to drain, running fresh water as it drained so she wouldn't get cold. He looked to her face and got the washcloth to start cleaning the blood there. They sat in silence, Marinette relaxing into the water, and Adrien quietly running his soft hands in her hair and over some of her bruises to soothe the ache.

"I don't think we will have work tomorrow." He said after a while, breaking the silence suddenly and startling her. He gave an apologetic look at her jump and continued his actions, content to take care of her for now. "The cure only really cured the civilians and fixed the Eiffel Tower, maybe a few other major structures and a handful of homes and apartment buildings. Most people whose homes were affected are staying in the Akuma relief shelters until you can get everything squared away." He told her, not seeing the slightly crestfallen look crossing her face.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't fix everything." She whispered, looking to the water that rippled around her, He rose an eyebrow and looked to her curiously letting her speak. "I tried so hard to make everything okay. Hell I even willed the magic to help everyone but me. I failed everyone" She accused, looking at her hands under the water, flinching when his hand landed on her shoulder, not hard, but enough to be a grounder if she needed it.

"What are you talking about Mari?" Adrien asked trying to sound casual, running his thumb over her freckled skin. "You saved everyone in paris. You have done all that you can. I mean hell look at yourself. You are sitting in your bathroom beat up, and you are still trying to help paris. You did everything you could today"

"But people are still injured Adrien! People are homeless, because I couldn't be fucking strong enough to defeat the damn Akuma in time. It took almost Twelve Hours! And in that time it took out half of Paris. I failed everyone in the city." She exploded at him, the water waking up and sloshing as she sat up suddenly to whip around and face him, tears silently streaming her face. Adrien blinked a few timed in shock and moved his hand to her face, running his thumb under her eye to try and clean her face of her tears, despite more quickly replacing the ones that had been wiped away. He gave her a soft smile and shook his head.

"Mari, you saved them. They have faith in you, in your ability to save us all." He reasoned quietly, hoping to reassure her of how amazing she was.

"Why?!" She shouted, causing Adrien to jump slightly, he hadn't expected a sudden outburst from her. She hunched into herself, doing what she could to make herself small, despite her injuries.

"Mari?" He asked, placing a careful hand on her shoulder. "Come on, its okay. Please unball yourself." He said not knowing how to go about comforting her at the moment.

"Why do they put so much faith in me?" She whimpered quietly, a small sob shaking her shoulders.

"Because you are wonderful." Adrien said, sounding slightly confused. When she didn't give any response, only to curl in tighter on herself, now completely balled as tight as she could go in the tub, he bit his lip silently. After a few moments and another sob shaking Mari, he decided on what to do. He, quickly stripped of his own night clothes and climbed into the tub. The water sloshed some more and he sat with a small groan, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to lean against his chest.

"Marinette, people put so much faith in you because you are the most capable person, like ever. I have watched you solve even the most complex of problems without even breaking a sweat about it. You are also the kindest person I have ever met. Even on your bad days when you feel like the world has shit on you, you still find it in you to cheer up anyone who needs it. You spread love wherever you go, and you are so talented. You have more talent in your left pinkie than I do in my entire body. If anyone should wear the spots it's you. God even before we knew who the other was, I knew I loved and admired you. People have faith in you because you are worthy of it. They did not blindly give their trust. Time and time again you have saved Paris. And there are no doubts that you will continue to save Paris until we find Hawkmoth and defeat him." He said feeling her begin to shake less and start to calm down more. He began running his hands over her arms, carefully stroking over her skin, feeling goose pimples rise from his actions. Slowly she let herself stretch out and relax into his chest as he spoke. Though she tensed when she heard Hawkmoths name.

"What if I never catch him?" She whispered sounding unsure of herself.

"Well, we will. There is no scenario, no future, that I can see where you fail to get him." He said, kissing the top of her head. "And when we catch him and stop him, we will get married and have two kids and a hamster, and maybe go live on the coast somewhere. Or somewhere warm with a beach." He said rubbing a hand over the top of her arm. "But first, we need to get you patched up and fed." He said and sat them both up. "And in a more comfortable spot than the bathtub. We are both beginning to get pruny and the water is getting cold." He added and stood, bringing her with him. She stood silently and looked to him.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life." She said and leaned into his chest.

"Why don't we make it official then?" He asked hugging her to him. She gave a tired sigh and pulled from him, he let her with no fight.

"You know why Adrien. It's dangerous for us to actually make it official. What if something happens. What if you end up hurt and it's a choice between you and Paris? What if Hawkmoth uses you against me or me against you? Adrien I couldn't make that choice. If we aren't married-"

"We are still engaged, and in love Mari. It doesn't matter if you are bound to me on a piece of paper or not. I still love you and would sacrifice everything for you. I love you." He interrupted her sounding slightly frustrated. "I don't see why there is such a clear damn distinction between just being engaged and loving me, and being married and loving me. The fears that you have would be just as vallad no matter the status of your last name." He added watching her hide her face in his chest.

"I don't know Adrien. I just- it isn't like I don't love you, because I do. But, I don't know, maybe it would be easier to make the right call if I didn't have your last name. For some reason, that makes perfect sense to me. Lord knows I want to marry you. But I mean, I don't want to lose you or have to choose between you and Paris. If I didn't wear the spots I would have married you by now, but it can't be that way." She reasoned trying her best to put her thoughts into words. Adrien gave a heavy sigh and hugged her a little close, being careful of her back. Releasing her he shook his head and gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Fine Marinette, I won't fight your logic. You and I both know that I never have been able to." He gave a weak chuckle. He stepped out of the tub and padded to the closet to get her a towel. "Let me get you dried up, then I wanna take a look at that wrist." He said sternly, his voice holding no room for arguments. She wanted to say something, but decided to bite her tongue instead and just let him do as he pleased. He worked in silence, being careful not to irritate the wounds any more than he already had as he wrapped her up securely in her towel and helped her step out of the tub.

"Alright, let me look at that wrist." He said letting her sit on the toilet again and reaching for her hand. She carefully held it out to him. "Can you move your fingers?" He asked, gingerly turning her arm this way and that.

"Yeah." She muttered, demonstrating for him with a small flinch. He nodded quietly telling her to stop moving it.

"Let me wrap it and tomorrow Tikki can help you fix everything." He told her, turning to get an ace bandage and a wrist support brace for her. She nodded and watched him work quietly for a few more moments. Her mind wondering. He wasn't wrong, there was no distinction for her love for him. Married or not, she would love him just as much. Now that she was thinking on it, it seemed almost foolish that they hadn't already eloped. Besides, there was no way Hawkmoth would be able to know or use Adrien against her. He had no idea who either of them where, and if he tried to use Chat, he would just get his own self our of trouble. He wasn't helpless. She bit her lip as she thought, blushing slightly. Like she had said, she would love to marry him, and she wanted a future with him.

"Okay." She said after a beat.

"Okay?" He said looking up in confusion, securing the brace on her wrist.

"Okay I will marry you." She said, her cheeks turning pink slightly.

"I mean you already agreed." He said with a small laugh leaning back to look over her wrist, testing the tightness to it and muttering quietly about the fit to himself, distracted.

"I mean let's set a date." She said watching him quietly. He froze mid mutter and looked to her in shock.

"Wh- Really? Like soon?! As in the next year?" He asked, excitement in his voice.

"Maybe the next few months?" Mari said shyly, biting her lip.

"I- I would love that!" He said and pulled her into a hug, then pulled her at arms length to look at her. "You aren't doing this for my sake are you? I don't want you jumping into a marriage that you don't want to." He said in concern.

"I mean yeah part of it is for you, but that is literally any marriage. But you are right, I love you, no matter what. And I'm afraid of that. I'm terrified that I will make the wrong choice when it comes to us. To you, but I also know that that fear tells me that no matter what, I will make the right choice. And if I do love you, and I do, then there is no point in keeping it unofficial." She said thoughtfully. Adrien made a strangled noise and pulled her into a tight hug, his body practically vibrating with excitement. He released her from the hug and began to pepper her with kisses, ignoring her giggling protests.

"I love you so much! We need go start planning. We need to set a date. Oh god we need to tell our parents." He said looking a little pale at the last statement.

"I mean it isn't like we haven't been dating for the last six years." She said with a laugh to his sudden realization. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and moved past him towards their bedroom. "Or you know, living together for the last four." She added casually, moving to the bed to simply plop down, not worried about clothes.

"I know but when I told your dad that I was dating you, he threatened my manhood among other things. I'm kind of afraid to see how he will react to me actually marrying you." He said and fell back beside her on the bed, turning his head to look at her.

"Papa loves you. Both he and maman love you. They will be ecstatic that we are finally tying the knot. They have only been heavily hinting at wedding cakes since we started dating." She said with a small chuckle that softened into a smile when she turned her head to see Adrien grinning like a mad man.

"Well at least one of our parents will be happy." He sighed after a moment his smile falling. He shook his head, looking to the ceiling thoughtfully. Mari caught on and frowned.

"Do you think he will be mad?" She asked sounding suddenly insecure, already having second thoughts about agreeing to set a date.

"I don't think he will be mad, but I think he will try to take the entire thing over. Ya know, broadcast it everywhere. Have you wearing a Gabriel brand dress for the reception, the rehearsal dinner, the actual wedding dress, and the after party all to promote his brand. Not to mention a billion pictures for the wedding, and wanting to handle all the planning. So no doubt it will be over the top and over half the guest list will be people we have never even met." He predicted, knowing his father well enough to know that the man would go overboard. "I think he accepts that we are going to be married eventually, that's probably why he works you as hard as he does, but I also know he will use our entire wedding as his own personal AD campaign." He said running his hand through his hair. It wasn't like he didn't like his father in his life, he just hated how much his father wanted to micromanage everything and make it look good for the company.

When he heard about Adrien dating Mari, he had done everything he could to keep the tabloids away until he could 'fix the situation' those had been his exact words. He didn't want Adrien to be seen with a poor baker's daughter, so he had offered her a very high position job, and had even 'anonymously' fixed up the bakery, free of cost to her parents and somehow made the bakery the second best in Paris. Then and only then could Adrien be seen holding Mari's hand and kissing her in public. He had been furious, but she had just smiled patiently and claimed she understood. In reality she was happy that her parents suddenly had everything they needed. Anything that was breaking down in the house or bakery was fixed, and they could now easily afford to take any trips that they wanted to or to fix anything that broke in the future without breaking a sweat. If Gabriel wanted to use his money to make sure her parents were set for life, she wouldn't fight him, she would just smile patiently and thank him. Thanks to that and Gabriel using his money to fix anything else in Adrien's life, he had no doubts his father would be trying to make their wedding the wedding of the century.

"You have that pouty look again." She said quietly and touched his cheek. "Look if it such a big deal, we can do a quiet ceremony in a month or two, with our nearest and dearest. I think Foo said something about being ordained. We can tell your father that we intend to be married at a later date, that way the one that really matters was done our way." She said with a soft smile. He couldn't help but smile with her, she always had the right solution when it came to him.

"I like that idea bugaboo." He said in a soft voice, she nodded and rolled so she could cuddle up to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she settled on his chest and he breathed her in.

"I love you." He told her, kissing the top of her head.

"And I love you." She answered, a small yawn slipping from her. He smiled and moved them so they were higher up on the bed.

"I'm pretty exhausted from this morning, feel like just being lazy and sleeping? Maybe if we wake up before tomorrow we can order something in and watch some bad movies or something." He suggested, she gave a small noise and nodded.

"That sounds amazing. I don't really feel like moving anymore. To be honest I am actually very sore, now that any remaining adrenaline has left my system." She said into his chest he nodded and kissed the top of her head again.

"Nap time it is then." He affirmed, reaching to switch off the light. The room wasn't completely dark, but it was dim enough in for a good rest, the sun was beginning to set so it would be dark soon.

**AN: So Yeah, I have noticed that even though Gabriel is a distant father, he still does care about Adrien. And He has his moments, he just isn't very good at showing them. He is also very concerned about keeping up a good image of himself and his company, that includes Adrien. And for the hell of it Fu is ordained so I can make writing a little easier for writing reasons. Anyway I have been playing with an idea for a second story involving an OC of mine for MLB, but I'm not sure yet. As always, stay safe, stay awesome and keep away from Akumas.~**

**~Fangy =^,..,^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As always nothing belongs to me. This chapter will look at some of the ****public's**** opinion on Ladybug and We get to see a different side of Gabriel as well. **

**Chapter 5**

It had been a few days since the last Akuma attack. It felt like Paris had been at a stand still during the time. After a cure the morning after the attack, Mari was fully healed, as was the rest of Paris. True to Adrien's prediction, his father had closed down the company the day after the attack and had even left it closed for the last few days. Some of the staff had been in the building when the attack happened and they were still pretty shaken up over it. So far the news had only been covering how the cure had taken so long to work, and what that meant for the city's best heroes moving forward. Discussions also had a tendency to turn to the nature of the Akumas lately, discussing how violent they had become, and how many more there had been in the last few months.

"The question remains Nadja, Is this too much work for a handful of young adults? We know from several accounts by Chat Noir that they are at least between the ages of seventeen and twenty eight, and given how long they have been saving Paris, I would wager they are about twenty four. And Paris is completely reliant on them, That is a lot of stress. When I was twenty four I was partying and spending time with my friends, not swinging through paris and risking my life every day." Alec said from his place across from Nadja as they debated.

"And I understand that, but obviously they choose to help us, and we are grateful for it. We look to them for protection and to be inspiration for us. Hence why we have so many days and events to honor them." She defended, leaning on the table. "And on multiple occasions they both have said they love helping the city. Who are we to say when they have had enough?" She asked skeptically. Mari glanced up from her tablet to the mounted TV in her craft room to give the debate some attention, TVI was holding a debate between their two best TV personalities to discuss the two heroes and how morally correct it was to keep relying on them.

"Fine they say they are happy to help paris, however they took on the job at a young age. They have been fighting for Paris for nearly eleven years. And in that time we have seen Chat Noir die at least three times, and Ladybug nearly hospitalized at least fifty times. If it weren't for her cure, both of them would be long dead." Mari flinched at that line, her hand unconsciously finding her ear ring to carefully toy with it. "Look I'm not saying we should boycott them or demand they step down, obviously we can't afford to do that given the nature of what they fight against. I'm just saying that our own should step up their game and be able to help. Ladybug and Chat Noir would have a much easier time if things were more orderly. The latest attack for instance, one of the reasons there had been so much destruction and the attack had taken so long was due to civilian involvement, We need to be able to help ourselves in that situation rather than putting all of our trust in two people why are trying to save hundreds. Lets face it the Akuma attacks have been more violent and more frequent these last few months, Hawkmoth is getting desperate, and it doesn't look like he cares who he kills anymore. He is playing with fire now." A photo from the attack came on a screen behind the two hosts, the picture was of Ladybug standing in front of a broken building, glaring at one of the cameras, yo-yo in hand, covered in blood and various injuries.

"You can't look at that picture and tell me that you don't see a broken woman who is tired of helping, who wants a break for once." Alec persuaded, Mari frowned, fully seeing herself for the first time from that day, no wonder Adrien had been worried, she looked like hell warmed over.

"Well yes she looks tired, and agitated. But I would be too. I have a thirteen year old girl that knows how to push my buttons pretty well and after a long hellish day I look the same way. This picture was taken after a ten hour fight that on several occasions had almost cost her her own life. And if I remember from the accounts of the fight, she spent the last three hours fighting by herself while Chat Noir and Rena Rouge helped find survivors and get them to safety after being separated. She has a right to look tired." She defended, a second picture coming up from the day directly after, she was standing with Chat Noir and Rena, waving at the crowd of people who had flooded to see her and thank her after the second cure, she looked a little tired still, but so much better. "If you look at a photo that was taken literally a day later, she looks fine. I mean honestly if she really minded helping Paris, don't you think she would say something, or just leave us to pick up the pieces each time?" Mari nodded absently while returning to her tablet, listening as they argued.

"What if she feels she can't? What if her powers are like bound to her and her alone?" Alec asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Chloe Bourgeois has already made it clear in the past that the Miraculous can be passed from person to person at will. It was proven that Ladybug is under no contractual obligation to wear the spots. She could quit any time she liked." Nadja argued back, leaning on the table a stubborn glint to her eyes.

"You both could ask, idiots." Mari grumbled, correcting a few lines for the current suit she was looking at.

"Okay fine, different thought then, what if our hero turns on us? Or any one of them?" That got her full attention, she set her tablet aside and turned the TV up deciding what the two hosts had to say was worth her time. "You and I both have discussed that living life as a superhero can't be easy, and I imagine it is very stressful. Don't you think it could also lead to a snap? That much pressure on anyone's shoulders could cause some serious repercussions. They may be okay now, but what happens when the next hard Akuma comes along, I don't know about you but her eyes in this picture scream murder." He said the picture from the day of the attack showing up again. "And let's not forget the behaviors of Chat Noir when it came to 'his Lady'" He said putting air quotes around the words. A picture from months ago came up behind them, one of Chat glowering and hunched low as he held Ladybug in his arms, a swarm of news crew around him. She gave a heavy sigh and shook her head, she had collapsed and Chat had taken his protective instinct too far. "What's to say that he won't snap and become Akumatized himself if she gets hurt again?" He asked with a raised brow to Nadja.

"Because he has a heart of gold you ass." Mari growled but kept commentary to herself.

"We all know that Chat Noir has a heart of gold, yes he is protective of Ladybug, but he is also protective of anyone who needs help. And Ladybug is the embodiment of creation and good fortune. Sure she may have a temper, but she is always patient and understanding with anyone but the Akuma, and after she has cleansed them she does everything she can to help the victim as well." Nadja said raising a brow to challenge Alec, he went to open his mouth bud Nadja cut him off. "Oh that looks like that's all the time we have today viewers. Both opinions on Paris's superheroes have been made today, but as always this is a discussion, and the opinion is left to you, thanks for tuning in, and we will see you next time." She and Alec gave friendly smiles as they waved to the camera, the credits for the episode running before cutting to commercial. Mari sighed and switched to youtube to play some background music, her mind reeling at the things that Alec had brought up, her heart warmed slightly that Nadja had defended her so sternly. She looked back to her tablet and sighed, she had work to do

Even though work had been out the last few days, Marinette had of course been working diligently on the outfits that had been requested of her. And his father was okay with her not actually coming into the office, so long as she kept up with her workload at home and he saw results. Which she had been keen to keep him updated on. So far she had gotten five of the fifteen outfits done and had planned out the accessories. Most of the dresses were getting matching handbags and small accent things like belts and shawls. While the suits were getting custom cufflinks and ties to go with them, as well as kerchiefs. So far things were going well, she had had a few small issues with some of the fabric, but it wasn't too bad.

At this particular moment in time she was taking a break from sitting on the floor of her craft room, stitching a hem of a ball gown. Instead she switched over to working on lines for the outfits on her tablet, waiting on Adrien to handle a last minute photoshoot. Then it was dinner with his dad to tell him the big news. They were planning to tell him first and discuss a later date, then tell her parents and set the date for maybe a month to two months from now. She sighed and leaned back, setting her tablet aside to stare at the dress, this one was one of the more extravagant ones she had done, but it had also been a special request. Gabriel had contacted her the day after the attack with the request details and she had taken it on without much complaint. It was a hand beaded ball gown that had a dark fabric that shimmered lightly when the light caught it right. The beads were actual diamonds-something Gabriel had needed to supply- and the hem of the dress was to have silver thread lining it in delicate patterns that looked a little like a snow drift to Marinette. The bodice was corseted with a similar design as the silver thread, the neckline was a sweet heart with those same diamonds lining the top hemline. The strings tying the dress were the only defining pop of color, being actual gold string-yet another item supplied by gabriel. It was difficult making it look delicate and not gaudy, but she was positive she had pulled it off quite well. She stood from her place and moved to the boddice to begin threading the delicate beading to the dress, letting herself get lost in the work, humming quietly with the music she had put on.

"Okay, that one is done, at least." She muttered after finally threading the last bead. She plopped down in her desk chair and stretched out her sore muscles. Mid stretch she glanced to the clock and swore, jumping up clumsily.

"Loose track of time again?" Tikki asked from her place on Mari's desk, a teasing tone to her voice.

"Hush you." Mari said with no actual vehemence to her voice as she passed to get to their room. "Sides Adrien isn't even done with his shoot yet. I still have time." She assured the tiny god, Tikki snickered and followed her chosen.

"Are you nervous?" She asked watching Mari choose a dress carefully.

"I mean yes and no. I have no doubt that Gabriel will be okay with me marrying his son. I don't know I just feel like he will turn into a dadzilla or something." She sighed, choosing a light pink sleeveless sun dress with rose petal designs at the bottom and modest neck line. "I don't want to make a big deal out of our wedding, and the longer I think about what Adrien said, I'm beginning to kinda fear Gabriel's reaction. I mean hell I looked up his last wedding line out of curiosity last night, and the cheapest dress was almost seventy thousand. I can't imagine spending that much on a dress let alone the whole wedding." She sighed, slipping the dress on and turning to the mirror on the wall opposite their bed to fix her hair into a high bun, her bangs on either side of her face. "I was honestly just going to make my own dress and see if we could get married in a field somewhere surrounded by flowers and our family and friends. I have no doubt momman and papa would supply the cake and I could probably just get ahold of Alya's mom for food." She said, moving to the bathroom to apply light pink lipstick and a bit of eye liner, not bothering with mascara, her dark lashes naturally long and thick.

"Well remember what Adrien and you agreed on? You can still do that. You just can't really tell his dad about it. Look at it this way, Adrien is his only son, and family for that matter. It would only make sense that he would want the biggest and best for his son." Tikki said wisely, watching Mari hold up two necklaces to choose from. "Butterfly" She said casually the other choice being a diamond necklace that just didn't seem to fit the dress.

"Thanks Tikki." She said and clasped the jewelry around her neck. "And yeah I understand that, but I just don't think He knows how to make Adrien happy. He doesn't like big media grabbing events. If he had the choice between a movie premier and just waiting to watch it with friends a few weeks later he would choose the latter." She sighed and leaned on the counter.

"Well maybe Adrien accepts his father's ideas because it makes Gabriel happy which makes Adrien happy." Tikki suggested, Mari let out a defeated sigh and nodded.

"Yeah he would do that. That boy is hopeless when it comes to making everyone else happy, even at his own expense." She sighed shaking her head.

"But you love that." A familiar voice said from the doorway of their bedroom. She looked up with a smile and strode over to him to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

"Among other things, yes I do." She said and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. "I also love your punctuality, we gotta go if we wanna be on time to see him." She said, he laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm the one already dressed princess, you still don't have shoes on." He said with a glance to her feet. She blushed and looked away.

"I was getting to that." She said with a pout and released him to move to their closet, choosing a off white pair of heels to slip on. "See it took me two minutes." She said in a bratty tone. He shook his head and held his hand out to her.

"Lets get going then, the car is still running." He said, she rose an eyebrow at him and took his hand. She hated that he did that, left the car running, unattended, in a underground car garage, three stories below their feet. But she knew why he did it, it made her move faster.

"Yes let's go to keep your damn car from being stolen." She grumbled, grabbing her purse and some cookies for Tikki, and some cheese for Plagg.

The car ride took about a half an hour, and most of it was spent with jokes and short conversations about upcoming projects or job stuff. The closer they got to the manor, the more nervous both became.

"So I'm thinking we just let him notice the ring instead of outright telling him." Adrien suggested as they pulled in, Mari looked to the ring on her left hand and nodded.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan." She said, biting her lip. It would be kind of odd wearing it around everyone now. For the two years she had just been taking it off in public and wearing it on a chain hidden under her shirt. Adrien stopped the car in front of the stairs and got out to get the door for Mari. She smiled and quietly thanked him, taking his offered hand. They walked up the stone steps hand in hand, and he got that door for her too. She smiled at him and stepped inside to smile at his father who was waiting at the top of the stairs. She noted Natalie was missing from his side and figured she wasn't feeling well today.

"Hello you two." Gabriel said with a pleasant smile to them after descending the stairs.

"Hell-"

"Marinette and I are getting married!" Adrien blurted out over Mari's greeting to his father. She rose an eyebrow and sent a look his way, she would be mad if he didn't look so nervous.

"Are you now?" His father asked in surprise and looked to Mari's free hand, the ring glinting in the light of the front room. Mari bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes sir." She said, not quite meeting his eyes. He held his hand out and she shyly lay her left hand in his.

"I see." He said examining the ring for a moment. "Well I am overjoyed." He said with a smile to them. "We can start planning over dinner. I already have the perfect venue in mind. Marinette we will start sampling wedding dresses immediately." He said, releasing her hand and turning to walk for the dining room. Mari and Adrien exchanged a glance and followed him. "Do you have a date planned out yet?" He asked over his shoulder.

"We were thinking maybe six to eight months from now. I don't want to be in a heavy dress in too extreme heat." Mari told him following Adrien to sit across from his father.

"Well I can look into some light fabrics, and you two can be married in four months. Of course you will get all the time you need from work. I'm sure Natalie can handle the work for a little while. You need to start planning and working on an exercise routine-though you are already in lovely shape, I just want to be sure that it stays that way." Mari had to resist the urge to be offended when she glanced at Adrien who already look outraged for her. "And we need to start planning for a honeymoon, how does Milan or the Bahamas sound?" He asked with a smile to them, looking more and more excited the longer he talked. Mari blinked a few times until she found her voice.

"Uh, okay five months sounds okay, I don't think I will need to take much time off, I wouldn't want to inconvenience Natalie, I already have a very strict exercise routine, And I was thinking closer to home for the honeymoon, maybe a bed and breakfast out of town or something." She said, trying her hardest to answer his every suggestion. Gabriel nodded and glanced up as a maid he had recently hired brought out the meal.

"Oh how could I forget, catering. I imagine you would want your parents to handle the cake and deserts. But I will handle the main courses for the dinner and the actual reception. And we can talk about the honeymoon." He said Mari bit her lip and nodded assuming that was as god as she was going to get for now, she didn't think she had ever seen Adrien's dad so excited about anything in her life. "I will also need a list of your bridesmaids and their sizes and we can sit down and look at the themes for your wedding and dresses for them too. Marinette people will be talking about your wedding for years to come." He said taking a sip of his freshly poured wine. He looked so excited, almost like a child on Christmas, Mari had always assumed Adrien had gotten his excitement from his mother, but now she could see he got some of it from his father. She didn't have the heart to fight him as eh seemed to be making plans faster than he could voice them.

"Ah yeah." She supplied a little nervously instead. Taking a sip of her own wine, she glanced between Adrien and his father, silently making comparisons of their behaviors when excited.

"Have you two thought about children?" Gabriel asked curiously, the question caught Mari off guard and she inhaled mid drink, causing her to choke on her wine.

"Father!" Adrien scolded, rubbing Mari's shoulders with a concerned look to her.

"I-its okay, Adrien." She sputtered out once she caught her breath a little. "No Mr. Agerest. We haven't really considered children just yet. I would like to worry about marrying him first before we consider bringing a child into the world together." She said, setting her glass down gently. "But when we do, you will be the first one to know." She said with a smile to him. He smiled back and nodded.

"Well I look forward to that in the future." He told them. "Now let's talk themes. And scheduling." He said with a smile to the both of them.

The rest of the dinner went about the same, with Gabriel throwing several suggestions Mari and Adrien's way and both of them trying to answer as many as possible. It was no secret that things were looking to go Gabriels way for most of that wedding. They got some say, such as Mari didn't want a expensive looking wedding, wanting to stick more to a natural theme, that being flowers and nature everywhere. And Adrien didn't want a huge media presence, so he settled on a few pro photographers and some reporters that would blend in with the crowd that would be live streaming the wedding. They both had a pretty good handle on the guest list, or the people who would be closest to them at the altar. Gabriel had control over the rest of the guest list. Mari didn't have control over her dress designer wise, but she was allowed to choose the style and design at least. Same went for her bridesmaid dresses. Gabriel chose the venue, and they all settled on a date they all liked. Amd after a rather heated conversation between Adrien and Gabriel the honeymoon was decided to be three miles outside of the city in a five star hotel. Gabriel planned to rent the entire hotel so they could have it all to themselves. When Mari brought up expenses her worries were shot down with the assurance that he would handle everything. His exact words had been 'I have so much money I don't know what to do with most of it. Let me handle this for you, call it my wedding gift to you.' To which she had nodded and politely thanked him for.

Now they were driving home, Mari looking over both of holding strict schedules for the next five months. Both looking slightly dazed.

"Wow." Mari mumbled and gave a shocked laugh. "Well that went better than expected." She joked and leaned back in her seat. "God he has me doing dress stuff twice to three times a week every week until the wedding. Both of us have catering testing starting next month. I don't even want to know what the hell he means by flower training. And bouquet throwing practice." She gave a laugh and shook her head. "I think he went a little overboard with these schedules. We both will be exercising twice a day everyday until the wedding, though I think we can forgo those considering our second job." She muttered looking over the list. "Why the hell do we need to take dancing classes?" She demanded in confusion, Adrien laughed from his place beside her and shook his head.

"My father has seen you try to dance, you looked like a drunk giraffe." He said and held a hand up in defence to her sudden look of mock anger. "His words, not mine." He defended with a chuckle. "Anyway, he probably wants you to look more graceful while being broadcast live. I have a feeling we will be doing several dances." He shrugged, turning into their parking garage. She gave an exasperated sigh playfully glared out the window.

"Fine but I'm not doing the samba." She grumbled, smiling at his bright laugh. He turned off the car and got out to get her door.

"I think we can agree on that one." He told her once he got to her. She gave a small smile and accepted his offered hand.

"Who knows, maybe now he will ease up on you with orders and projects. You will otherwise be occupied by his plans." Adrien supplied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder while walking her to the elevator. She gave a small harrumph and wrapped an arm around his hip.

"Yeah, what a great thing, I had something I enjoy doing and could actually control replaced by literally five months of constant bridal training. And of course planning for our actual wedding in a few months." She said sarcastically, Adrien shrugged and stepped out of the elevator with her.

"Speaking of, are we still visiting your parents tomorrow? And were we planning on squeezing Alya and Nino into the mix as well?" He asked, breaking from her to unlock their door, she thought for a moment and nodded.

"Most of my projects are done and just waiting to be picked up, The big order still has a few months left to be done and I am at least a fourth of the way done, So I have time, and last I checked, your dad didn't have anything planned for you modeling or meeting wise. I actually think we have the day off." She thought, ticking both of their responsibilities off on her fingers. "I will just need to do my online stuff for your dad in the morning, not too hard, everything is taken care of unless he suddenly decided to plan a surprise show again." She said and shuddered at the memory of how damn disorganized that idea had been until she had gotten her hands on it. Adrien shared a similar reaction and got a far away look.

"Never again." He whispered dramatically, his face split into a grin when he noticed her deadpan look.

"ANYway" She said, setting her purse on the table. "According to our schedule, we need to plan for an official and public proposal." She sighed. "He is letting us choose the date but we need to let him know a week ahead of time so I figured we could get that out of the way next week." She said kicking off her shoes and looking up to see him copying her actions, he gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"Nice to see that you want to get my proposal out of the way." He teased faking being hurt. She rolled her eyes and lightly punched his chest.

"You know why I said it that I don't like my life to be broadcast everywhere. I prefer the first proposal, on a roof under the moonlight the only witnesses being our Kwami." she sighed, remembering the moment with a fond smile.

"Yeah same here. I can't tell you how happy you made me by saying yes." He said, walking to her and resting his hands on her hips, swaying them back and forth. She hummed quietly and leaned into him.

"Let's get some rest, I have a feeling there will be a lot of bear hugs in our near future." He said and kissed the top of her head, she nodded and they both walked for the bedroom, turning off lights as they went.

**AN: Well now we see where Adrien gets some of his excited ****tendencies from. Mari will still get her dream wedding, but Gabe just won't be attending. As always I hope you enjoyed. Stay safe, stay awesome, and don't break the bank buying a dress~**

**~Fangy =^,..,^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As always I own nothing nothing of this series. This chapter is quite literally nothing but pure fluff. I decided to give our favorite heroes a break for once. Over the last few chapters I have been giving hints of foreshadowing for whats to come and this chapter is no different, let me know if you catch on to anything ^^ anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

Mari had never been a long sleeper when she was well rested, so when she woke up to early bird songs and adrien still dead asleep beside her she wasn't surprised to note the early hour. After a quick kiss to his forehead she rolled out of bead, stole a pair of his boxers, and padded into the kitchen. Pulling out what was needed for breakfast, she put on some quiet music and began to cook. She had never been great at cooking anything but bread, breakfast, and desserts. Everything else Adrien would handle lest she set the stove on fire again, he had teased her relentlessly about it until he had managed to mess up jell-o. Mari smiled fondly to herself while mixing the eggs in the bowl humming quietly.

Adrien had woke not long after Mari to the smell of breakfast wafting into the room. He smiled and quietly walked through the hallway towards the kitchen. There she stood at the stove, making something in a pan and quietly singing to herself. She looked beautiful, her ring glinting in the light slightly when she moved her hand in the sunlight from the window. He quietly opened his camera on his phone and snapped several pictures of her, of of her actually turning around to see what he was doing, a easy smile on her face. He was now the owner of several pictures of Mari standing in his boxers making crepes while she sung along to a Jagged Stone song. She had complained about her bed head, but he thought she looked perfect.

After a peaceful breakfast and a shower that had ended in a water fight, they were dressed and walking hand in hand to the bakery. They had decided that since it was a nice day, and since they had time to kill they would walk to her parents. On the way they would window shop and look for things they could use for the quieter wedding.

"It's been quiet today." Mari commented, both of them waiting on the metro to come.

"Yeah its nice." He supplied watching a group of teenagers walk down the stairs, laughing noisily.

"It's surprising, but yes it is nice." She told him, smiling at the teens, reminded of her own group of friends, aside from Aly and Nino none of them had really talked much aside from a few texts here and there. She heard the train coming and wrapped her arms around Adriens waist. "Lets enjoy it while it lasts, I for one am tired and would like a full day off from everything." She said her implications not lost on him.

"Yeah same here, if I can go at least a day without having to put on a suit I will be happy." He sighed, releasing her when the train pulled in. they stepped through the waiting doors and found a seat relatively quickly, it was ten in the morning on a monday, Mari guessed the teens were either on early lunch or were just ditching, but that was none of her business.

"So, where do we stand on kids?" Adrien asked out of the blue, looking down to Mari who was leaned against him.

"I think kids would be awesome, you would be an amazing father." She supplied casually, smiling up at him.

"Alright, but have we thought about when?" He could feel her shift against him and looked down to her once again.

"I haven't thought about when, I mean if I get pregnant then that's okay, but I would rather bring a child into the world that doesn't need to worry about Akumas. And also, I think it would be a little hard to swing through paris if I'm top heavy." She joked, nudging his side. He laughed and nodded.

"Fair enough, but what would you do if you did get pregnant while Hawkmoth was still around?" He asked after a moment of thought. "I mean that is something we never really looked into, at least I haven't. What do we do if something happens to us outside the suits, like I break my leg, or you end up with child?" He asked seriously, he rose an eyebrow at her chuckle.

"I like how yours is a break something serious and mine is I get a baby. I mean I'm the one more likely to break something because at heart I'm still a clutz." She said smiling up at him then looking a little more serious. "I suppose we would need to find substitutes if we could, and if not we would have to use both just not at the same time. Like If I needed Chat, and you were otherwise unable, I would either have nino or someone else we trust use the ring, ask Plagg for help or take off the earrings and use the ring myself until Ladybug was needed." She said thoughtfully, he nodded, satisfied with the answer but still looked thoughtful.

"Okay, but who would wear the spots if something happened to you?" He asked waiting on her answer, trusting her judgement.

"I guess Alya would get a chance to be Ladybug, or you." She shrugged smiling at his shocked face. "What? We have switched Kwami before, and you did just fine." She teased enjoying the slight deer in a headlight look.

"Yes but that was an April fools prank and we weren't fighting anyone major, just pigeon boy." He said obviously nervous at the idea of fighting anyone major in the spots.

"Fair enough, but you handled like a pro. Relax, I doubt anything will ever happen to me." She soothed, he gave a dramatic gasp and pulled from her to look down to her with a shocked expression.

"Is Marinette Dupein-Cheng Agreste, her majesty of over reacting, telling me to relax?!" he teased, earning him a slap in the chest.

"One we need to work on the last name, that is a mouthful, and two hush before I hide all of your manga again." She laughed with him, the look on his face making her laugh harder.

"I feel attacked." He said dramatically, placing his hand over his heart and leaning back like he had been struck.

"You attacked first." She teased, bunting his side with her shoulder, he took that opportunity to wrap his arms around her and pull her against him.

"I would only attack you with love." He said and began attacking her with kisses, ignoring her squeals of laughter.

"Adrieeeenn, we will miss our stop." She complained trying to reach his face to hold him at bay. He chuckled and placed one last kiss on her forehead as the train slowed.

"No we won't we are right on schedule." He said casually, releasing her from his hold. She laughed and stood to straighten her dress and hair.

"I look like I was attacked by a St. Bernerd." She complained half heartedly, walking out of the metro with him.

"You look perfect." He said, taking her hand. She rolled her eyes and leaned into him once more as they walked.

"Nino and Alya are supposed to meet us there." She said, checking her phone after it chimed. "Nino just got back in last night, but she says they are already there." She told him and slid her phone back into her purse.

"If I die, I want lilies at my funeral, and fireworks. And a giraffe and a zebra to pull my casket." He said seriously, though his face split into a wide grin at her look.

"One:you won't die. Two: I have literally no idea how to even begin looking for a giraffe or a zebra to pull a casket through Paris." She deadpanned, he chuckled as he opened the bakery door for her.

"Ebay, you can find anything on Ebay." He laughed.

"Hello you two!" Sabine greeted from her place at the counter. "We are about to close for lunch, Alya and Nino are already upstairs, go make yourselves comfortable." Mari nodded and led Adrien up the stairs, greeting their friends with bright smiles and long hugs when they got to her old living room.

"Girl, its been too long, we haven't sat down and talked, much less seen each other for months!" Alya said a slightly scornful tone.

"Alya its been two weeks." Mari laughed shaking her head, Alya pouted slightly and looked away.

"Still too long." She grumbled. Mari laughed and shook her head, walking to the couch.

"We both have been busy." She said as an excuse, sitting on the worn cushions of the house, giving an 'oof' when Alya plopped down in her lap and put her legs across Nino and Adriens laps.

"Oh fair enough, but we need to try and stay in contact, I miss your rants." she said pinching Mari's cheek. She laughed and pushed Alya's hand away with a slightly stern look to her.

"And I miss your theories about who Ladybug is. My favorite was when you thought it was Kagami." She teased Alya was about to say something else when Tom and Sabine walked in smiling at the three of them.

"Alright you said you wanted to tell us something?" Tom asked, sitting in a chair opposite the couch, sabine perching beside him on the arm of the chair.

"Well-"

"Mari and I are getting married!" Adrien cut her off again, looking like a fish outta water.

"We really need to work on that." She grumbled to him, he gave her a sheepish look and shrugged. "Yes we are engaged. We wanted to tell all of you before the media got ahold of it." She said calmly looking to her parents. There was a beat of silence then Tom's booming laugh shocked the room.

"Well it's about time you two!" He said a grin splitting his face. "We need to sit down and look at cake designs, and when is the date?" He asked excitedly.

"Let me see that ring1" Alya said grabbing for Mari's hand.

"Dude how long were you going to sit on this?" Nino demanded of Adrien, the only one in the room that was silent so far had been Sabine, who watched the group with a quiet smile. Mari was showing Alya the ring when she looked to her mother.

"Momman?" She asked, a little afraid of the woman's silence. She gave a bright smile to her daughter and leaned on her husbands arm.

"I'm very proud of you two." She said and looked to Adrien. "I was worried you would never get married. And now look at you two. I'm so very happy for the both of you." She grinned and Mari felt her heart warm a little, she had honestly been worried about her parents reaction, and now given how animatedly tom was talking with Adrien and Nino about cake and music, and the look of pride that her other was giving them, she realised she was being foolish with her worries.

"So when is the date?" Alya asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Well the real wedding is going to be a month to two months from now, we still have a few things we need to straighten out and get under control. And the media wedding will be about five months from now. Obviously you are invited to both. It's just that the first one will be a lot more personal, just friends and family in a quiet field or something." Mari said, Adrien nodding quietly beside her.

"Father wants to do a big extravagant wedding, and neither of us want that, but we also want to include him. So we are letting him plan a second wedding, and we are quietly planning our own. That way everyone is happy." He said casually putting his arm around Maris shoulder and leaning back further into the couch, his other arm resting on one of Alya's shins.

"That sounds like it would work. Just try not to overwork yourselves okay?" Sabine said her eyes showing concern. "That sounds like a lot on top of your already busy lives." She added, looking square at Mari now.

"I know, but from how it sounded, I don't think I will be getting many more projects from Gabriel, so for the next five monts, after I finish my big project of course, I will probably go back to being a over paid secretary. So I actually won't be too busy when it comes down to it. Hell if I wanted to I could work from home, for a majority of the time and use my free time to plan and work on a dress for myself." She said thoughtfully, Sabine nodded slowly and folded her hands in her lap.

"Just try not to let yourself get too stressed out okay?" She asked and looked to Adrien, Mari didn't miss the silent conversation between them.

"Yes momman." She said, biting her lip.

"Don't worry Mari, as your maid of honor, because let's face it I will be, I will keep you sane and take care of anything that you need. No matter the hour." She said wrapping her arm around Mari's neck. Mari grinned and nodded.

"Careful, I may take you up on that." She teased smiling to her.

"You better." Alya warned and smiled to Adrien. "So sunshine, how did you propose?" She demanded, he blushed and looked away from all eyes that were suddenly on him.

"We ended up on a rooftop picnic, it was nearing midnight and we both were just enjoying the cool night air and each other. And I knew that I wanted to spend my life with her, hell I had been carrying the ring box with me for months, I was just waiting for the perfect time to ask her. And Sitting there surrounded by beautiful flowers, with the moonlight illuminating her beautiful face and hearing her amazing laugh at one of my stupid jokes, I just knew that was the perfect time. So I knelt down and I asked her to marry me. And when we both got done crying, she said yes." He said taking her hand and smiling at her, nothing but love in his eyes. She blushed and looked to their intertwined hands.

"Thats beautiful." Alya whispered and gave a small laugh. "Nino just hid my ring in a bathbomb that I didn't end up using for nearly four months after he gave it to me." She chuckled looking to Nino who smiled at her warmly.

"Scared the hell outta me when she went to take a bath and started screaming." He laughed "Still haven't found all of my jelly beans and it's been four years." He chuckled, she smiled warmly to him then turned her attention back to Mari.

"I'm so happy for you two." She said all three of them glancing up when they heard a sniffle.

"My little gamer is getting married." Tom blubbered, snuffling loudly, Sabine was rubbing his shoulder to comfort him a slightly amused smile on her face. "She's all grown up. You're all grown up Mari. My little cupcake has become a full grown cake." He said looking to Mari with teary eyes. He stood from his chair and moved to the couch, scooping Mari Adrien and Alya all into a bear hug, earning gasps from all of them.

"Dad..we..can't..breathe" Mari gasped after a few minutes of him bear hugging them. He gave a wet laugh, sniffled and set them down with an apology. Mari gave a small chuckle and took Adrien's hand, leaning into him.

"So, when is the wedding?" Sabine asked pleasantly, placing a hand on Tom's arm and giving each of them a pleasant smile.

"Well we need to talk to a friend of ours who is an ordained priest, we think. But we are planning for the real wedding to be two months from now, and then The public wedding is five months from now." Mari said thoughtfully, Sabine nodded and smiled.

"Well two months is a little short notice, but I suppose if its a small personal affair, it won't be too bad. Whenever you like dear we can discuss a cake." She told Mari who nodded with a soft smile.

"Thank you maman. It will probably be a few days before I start planning." She said, she would need to sit down and work her schedule out to fit in work, Gabriels own wedding work, and the plans for her wedding. She knew Adrien would help where he could, but she also knew the last time he tried to sew a dress it ended up with the sleeves sewn together somehow.

"Well for now this calls for celebration. I'm going to close the shop early, and we are going out to dinner. My treat." Tom said with a smile to them, giving no room for argument as he walked towards the door that led to the shop. There was a chorus of thank yous and then he was gone. The group turned to quiet chatter and Sabine pulled Mari aside.

"I have something for you." She said quietly, Mari looked confused but followed her mother when she walked away towards her bedroom. She closed the door and sat on her parent's bed, watching her mother with quiet curiosity.

"Now I know you probably intend to make your own dress, I'm not surprised honestly. But I do have an addition, if you would take it." She told her, walking for the closet, Mari nodded, watching her reach for the top shelf and get down a box from the back of the closet. She smiled to her daughter and sat on the bed beside her. "This," She said opening the lid of the box. "Has been passed down from daughter to daughter through the generations, starting with your great great great grandmother Aylene." She told her, picking up the contents of the box, it was a fine fabric that shimmered slightly in the low light of the room. The fabric was a delicate lace pattern, carefully woven into an intricate design of swirls, the fabric came to a head piece that sparkled even in the lightning. Sabine stood and pulled the rest of the veil out, it definitely was longer than Mari. She felt her eyes widen, looking at the near impossible design that looked like a scattering of petals along the bottom trim of the veil.

"Its beautiful maman." Mari whispered, running her fingers over the soft fabric.

"Aylene's mother made it for her, It has been kept in very sensitive conditions to keep it looking the way it is. Every bride in our family has worn it, and now I pass it to you to wear." She said, reaching to cup Mari's cheek. She felt tears gathering in her eyes as she looked to her mom, her heart swelling at the sentiment of the gift.

"Thank you momman. It's beautiful, and I can't wait to wear it when I walk down the isle." She said, pulling her mother into a hug, being careful of the fabric between them. She pulled back and was surprised to see her mother sniffling a little. "Momman?" She asked quietly, the older woman gave a small chuckle and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so proud of you. You and Adrien both. You both are amazing young adults who have made your father and I so proud. We love you and we love Adrien, and we can't wait to officially have him as a part of our family." She told her, kissing her forehead. "Now lets get this packed back up, it can wait here until after dinner, and when we get back, remember to not let Adrien see it okay?" She questioned, Mari nodded and hugged her again with a quiet thank you. She packed the veil back and they left the room to rejoin the four rowdy people in the living room. And as they all sat around a table in an over priced restaurant and talked too loud, and joked and laughed, Mari found herself proud as well. Proud of the family that she had made, blood related or otherwise.

**AN: Given how the characters have behaved in the actual show, I can see Tom being the more emotional of the two when it comes down to it. But Sabine seems like more of a quiet conversation type when it comes to her emotions. And sorry its been taking so long to get things uploaded, my personal life has really been stacking on the stress so Ive not had much time to write, and the next few chapters are more fluff than anything and I'm not great at writing fluff, but I should have the chapters picking up by at least chapter 10. Anyway, as always stay safe stay awesome, and don't stress yaself out too much~**

**~ Fangy =^,..,^=**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always I don't own anything of the ****Miraculous**** series . If I did there would have been a reveal a looooooong time ago. Anyway, I am sorry this took so long, I was in and out of the hospital this week so I have been a little out of it all week, having said that please excuse any mistakes made in this chapter for that reason. **

**Chapter 7**

Four times. Four times she had run this damn course, never before had she been so desperate for an Akuma attack. She finally reached the end of the obstacle course and fell back on the mat giving a quiet groan. The personal trainer strode over to her and gave a smile.

"Very good Marinette, we are done for the day. I will see you in two days, remember to stick to your diet plan and ice your body. Stretch in the morning and before bed each day, and in no time doing this every three days will be second nature. Your athletic abilities amaze me already. I would think you were in gymnastics if I didn't know your physical history." The woman praised, offering her a hand. Mari smiled and accepted the help up.

"I was interested in dance as a kid. And I guess it just kinda stuck with me. I do yoga each morning when I wake up and try to work in the gym at least once a week." She said wiping sweat from her brow, walking to the bench to get her water bottle.

"Well I am impressed. I hope Adrien is as impressive as you. The way Gabriel spoke, I was afraid you would have an awful time, but as it stands you will have no problems staying in shape and keeping up." She said with a smile, sitting on the bench. Mari nodded her thanks and looked to the clock on the wall, a quiet swear leaving her mouth.

"I hate to run, but My parents need me to start planning cake ideas. My wedding will apparently be the largest order they have gotten so far." She said with a small chuckle, "They are clearing the entire month of July to prepare for the festivities." She shook her head as she walked out with a wave to her trainer who smiled knowingly and stood to start cleaning the equipment. Mari strode to the locker room to wash off and change, when she opened her locker, Tikki was waiting with a grin.

"How'd you do?" She asked in excitement, she seemed the most excited about the workout routines, something about how it was a great thing for her ladybug side as well.

"She said I did a lot better than she expected me to do. Adrien is next, but he is tomorrow and before he can do anything he needs to finish his photo shoot and the meeting with a few of the american CEOs before he can get in here." She told the little god, stripping without hesitation, stepping into the small shower stall, Tikki following.

"That's great! I had no doubts of course, you are amazing in and out of the spots. But I'm glad you did well." Tikki said, perching on the shower head, Mari smiled up at her and laughed.

"Thanks Tikki. Unfortunately I am running late to meet my parents now. So I gotta be quick." She said letting the water run over her, choosing to just rinse off for now. She would take a full shower when she got home.

"Okay and what after you meet with them?" Tikki asked, dipping her paw to play in the stream of water and flinching when she was met with ice cold water, Mari gave a small chuckle and turned off the water.

"Okay after momman and papa, I have to talk to the flower coordinator to start getting an idea of the flowers I want and what I want my bouquet and my brides maids bouquets to look like. Then I gotta start looking at the venues that Gabriel has sent me, there are literally a hundred, and choose my top ten to look over for the next few months." She ticked off on her fingers, drying off and slipping into a strapless sundress as she went. "Ah I need to start speaking with Nino about music, so I need to start making a list for that. And I need to start looking over dress designs for the girls and I. Oh! And I need to talk to Fu about being our officiant for the first wedding. And i need to start coordinating make up and Adrien and I need to practice our first dance, I was thinking the waltz." She said, sliding on her flats and tying her hair up into a bun.

"You are forgetting something very important." Tikki scolded, hovering in front of her face.

"And what is that?" Mari asked, genuinely confused, she thought she had memorized today's list.

"Eating and finding time to take a deep breath and rest."

"Right I forgot about that." Mari sheepishly supplied under Tikki's scolding look. The Kwami sighed and shook her head Moving with her as she walked to Adrien's borrowed car, the walk not far nor very visible, it was still early in the morning after all. "The wedding is four and half months from now. Of that list I would think the flowers, your parents, and the venue should be the top of your list. You practically sew in your sleep and I have no doubt you already have designs set out for you and your maids. You can wait on the music. Though I would definitely talk to Fu, soon, the first wedding is what, three weeks from now?" Tikki asked thoughtfully and put a hand up to quell Mari's panicked look. "Don't worry I'm sure he will say yes, and you have everything for that handled as well, we are still close enough to be back in a moments notice to help if an Akuma attacks, The venue is taken care of by Chloe, and you planned everything for it last week." Tikki soothed, sitting on the dash with a smile to her holder who deflated considerably as she spoke.

"I know I'm just frazzled is all." She supplied. "I gotta put the finishing touches on the dress too by the way, while Adrien is out of the house, he has been trying to sneak a peek all week." She sighed dramatically, Tikki laughed and shook her head.

"I know I have had to chase Plagg away several times already to keep him from being Adrien's spy about the dress." She laughed at Mari's horrified look that she shot her way.

"I never thought of him. Little stray, no more Camembert for him!" She exclaimed, tapping her fingers on the wheel at the stop light, Tikki chuckled and shook her head.

"Serves him right, he knows better. Every one of our chosen that have been bonded, he has tried the same tricks, and they end the same way. I just think he is a glutton for punishment." she theorized, Mari laughing at that tidbit of information.

"If the shoe fits." She muttered looking to the road. Tikki relaxed into her spot, and Mari switched on the radio.

"-Lack of Akumas the last two weeks has the citizens of Paris in speculation. And not just that, People are beginning to get worried." Alec's voice filtered through the car, Mari glanced at the radio and frowned, listening intently now. "We went from having up to three Akumas a day to absolutely nothing after Cinderblock's attack. That attack if you remember had lasted over ten hours and had left Paris in ruins for past the Miraculous cure. Speculations on social media have been circling about the odd absence of attacks, one theory is that Hawkmoth is planning a repeat of the Heroes day from a few years back. Others think that he has hung up his wings after such a destructive Akuma, the thoughts there being that Cinderblock was one last attempt from Hawkmoth, and now he is just done." Mari looked to Tikki in concern, she could see the wheels turning in Tikki's head as they both listened to the host speak.

"Whatever the reason, one thing is true among all people of Paris, and that is fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of what is in store, and fear of Hawkmoth's sudden silence. That's all the time I have for today but as always, I leave speculation to you listeners. Feel free to write in and tell us what you think on the situation. Until next time, this is Alec, signing off." Mari parked her car behind the bakery as a random song began to flow through the speakers, she shut off the car and both sat in silence, their own thoughts banging around in their heads.

"What do you think his sudden silence means Tikki?" Mari asked quietly, afraid to come up with an answer herself.

"I don't know, but I do know he hasn't quit his mission. I fear he is planning another big attack." Tikki said almost as quiet. Mari sniffled a little and gave a shaky breath.

"When we get home, we all need to talk." She said stiffly and opened her car door, Tikki nodding and darting into her bag. Mari strode into the bakery, forcing a smile on her face when she saw her parents, each greeting her cheerfully. Her smile quickly became a genuine one as she greeted them back.

"Alright so we already have your first cake planned how you wanted, and we got the roster from Gabriel this morning, we just need to discuss flavors and then we have it locked in." Tom told her once they had settled in the conference room at the back of the shop Mari nodded and looked over the flavors for the cake, a frown crossing her features.

"This is an order form for multiple cakes." She said after reading over it. Tom and Sabine nodded.

"Yeah, Gabriel decided to order several normal sized ones instead of one massive one." He told her, she nodded slowly and sighed.

"Alright I guess do the basic flavors, chocolate, vanilla, and marbled. Then four the other ones do lemon, strawberry, and fuck it orange." She said writing in the flavors. "And I guess for the main one do a shell border and hand piping, maybe traditional, eggshell base and cream piping. And the wild flowers going down the sides in a fall design." She said leaning on her hand with a tired sigh, thinking. She had gotten mostly freedom with her cakes, but Gabriel had ordered blown glass pieces for all of the other cakes aside from the main cake, granted they were beautiful and would fit wonderfully into the theme, but she still thought all of this was over to top.

"Do you want the flowers to be gum-paste, fondant, or regular buttercream?" Tom asked, writing down what she had wanted.

"Could we do painted modeling chocolate? I think that would taste best and be a lot easier to handle in the long run. Gum-paste is either too hard or too soft, fondant tastes like plastic, and it would take you hours to pipe all of the flowers." She said thoughtfully, tom nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"That actually would probably work best honestly. I place an order in for that tonight, that way I know we have it on hand." He said, Mari smiled gratefully and looked over the papers,

This is all too much." She muttered, glancing up when her mother put her hand over hers.

"I think it is lovely, I was honestly worried that Gabriel just didn't care about Adrien, but he is doing everything he can to make sure that your wedding is perfect and that neither of you have to worry about anything. Coming from a parents point of view, I think it is lovely. Yes it is a bit much and overbearing, but I also think that it is the only way that Gabriel knows how to express his love." She told her, Mari bit her lip and nodded. "And I'm glad that he has included you in his care, the man is frigid when it comes to actually showing pride and love, but he is doing his best. He didn't have to accept you or try to make your wedding any easier for you, but he did without question, simply because he wants to make things easier for you too." Sabine said with a knowing smile, Mari nodded with her own smile, things had been stressful but she would admit that having someone who was able to handle the arrangements for such a massive event did take a lot of stress off of her.

"Okay!" Tom said with a smile and looked to his family. "Now that we have all of that settled, Mari would you like to have breakfast?" He asked with a grin to his daughter, she smiled sheepishly to him and shook her head.

"Any other time I would love to, but I need meet with Adrien and go speak to my officiant for the wedding. I've been kind of putting it off simply because I wanted to wait on that, but I think I need to face the music with him." She sighed and stood from the table, her parents nodded and stood with her.

"Well okay, but please remember to eat okay?" Sabine said sternly, Mari nodded and hugged them both goodbye.

"I promise I will, I love you both, thank you so much for making my cakes." She said, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek and hurrying out, Fu was a good drive away and she knew he would be opening his shop soon. This car ride was more quiet than the last, Mari didn't want to turn on the radio for fear of hearing something else that would settle another rock in her stomach. She kept thinking about Alec's words, was Hawkmoth planning something else big? She didn't dare hope that he had just given up. He had been doing this for almost ten years, and from what she had seen of the guy, he didn't seem like the kind to waste his time like that. She pulled the car into Fu's small parking lot, Adrien's own car was already waiting on them. He greeted her with a kiss and took her hand, they both strode through the front door. The little bells on the door knob jingled when they walked in, Fu looked up from his cross word and smiled to them.

"Good morning Marinette, Adrien." He said, setting the puzzle book aside. "What brings you by today?" He asked, moving from his stool to open the door to the back room, leading them to the tea parlor at the very back of the shop. Mari thanked him and took a seat at the table, Tikki emerging from her bag to greet Wayzz, playfully chasing him around the room after a quick greeting hug. Adrien sat beside her and watched Plagg lazily drift from his pocket to lay on the table, looking groggy and tired. Fu smiled fondly and brought a tray that held a steaming tea pot and three cups, it seemed as if he had been expecting the two.

"Well I was wondering if you were ordained?" Mari asked, deciding to cut to the chase. She had a suspicion he already knew why she was asking, after all her and Adrien's proposal was plastered over every news outlet and gossip rag for days after he popped the question at a very expensive and public restaurant. He smiled knowingly and nodded.

"I am and I would be happy to marry you and Adrien." He said, a gleeful gleam to his eyes. "Might I ask, has Tikki or Plagg mentioned anything about binding?" He asked curiously. Mari glanced to her Kwami who was currently playfully tagging Wayzz, then to Plagg who was sleeping soundly on the table. She shook her head and turned her gaze to Adrien who shrugged and shook his head looking just as confused as she felt.

"No I can't say that they have mentioned anything about it." she said, confusion lacing her voice. "What is it?" Adrien asked, Fu smiled patiently and set his cup aside.

"Binding is a ritual that Miraculous holders and their Kwami take part in. It is a quiet ceremony only between the four being bound and the ones performing the ceremony. It is a sacred practice." He told her, Mari nodded slowly and set her own cup aside.

"What does it do exactly?" She asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It binds your souls. To put it simply. One couple described it the best way several decades back, it's a spiritual wedding." He said calmly, Mari nodded slowly and glanced to the two frolicking Kwami who were now playing an odd game of hide and seek that involved chirping to tease your location.

"Okay and why bring this up?" Adrien asked, taking Mari's hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Because tonight is a blue moon and the perfect time to do such a ritual. He supplied calmly. Adrien's eyes widened and he looked to Mari in uncertainty.

"Do we not need to prepare for this?" He demanded, he would be happy to do it, but a day seemed like a bit of a short notice.

"You do not. You come in simple clothing, that you don't mind getting wet, and just show up with your Kwami and your partner. Wayzz and I do the rest of the work." He said calmly with a gentle smile to the two, Adrien looked to Mari and rose an eye brow.

"Well what do you think Mari, wanna get spirit married?" He asked with a grin to her, she gave a small laugh and shrugged.

"Fuck it, may as well huh?" Adrien chuckled and looked to Fu a grin splitting his face.

"So what do we need to do?" Adrien asked the Turtle Miraculous holder. He smiled and stood from the table to get a note pat and pen. He scribbled down coordinates and handed them to Mari.

"Follow these at about midnight tonight, no its not time sensitive, I just know there is no chance of anyone being in the area at that hour. Wear something simple, a simple dress no design, Adrien wear something simple as well, something that can get wet." He told them. The two exchanged a glance and nodded.

"Okay then what?" She asked, he smiled and sat back at the table.

"Leave any electronics in your car once you reach where you need there will be a walking path, follow it until you find me." He said with a shrug They both nodded and Mari looked to Adrien who smiled back to her.

"Alright we will see you tonight." He said and stood, reaching his hand to Mari who took it, letting him pull her up. He picked up Plagg who grumbled but didn't stir and Tikki returned to Mari, slipping out of sight into her purse.

"I will see you tonight, until the, enjoy the rest of your day." Fu said standing to walk them out, they thanked him and left the building, blinking in the morning sun.

"Well this is going to be an interesting night." Adrien said with a grin to her, Mari chuckled and nodded."Until then, we both have work to do. I will see you tonight." She said and pulled him down for a kiss, one he gladly gave her. A few moments of them holding one another and they parted ways, both thinking on what that night was going to entail.

**AN: So now we have essentially three weddings to cover. I will be covering the Binding in the next chapter, but for now I am going to go get some more rest. As always stay safe, stay awesome, and try not to get too stressed out there~**

**~Fangy =^,..,^=**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing as always. **

**Oh Gosh I took forever to upload this, I am so sorry. I have had like a million things going on at once and completely forgot about it. It wasn't until I got a notification that I had a follower that I remembered it. I am so sorry. Any way here is a cuddly chapter. Thank you for being patient. **

**CHAPTER 8**

Mari sat in the passenger seat of Adriens car, her hair was down along her back, she wore no makeup, and had on a simply white gown that went about her feet. Overall she was dressed very simple. Adrien was dressed in a similar fashion wearing denim jeans and a button down white shirt. It was ten minutes to midnight and Adrien was just turning off of the main road onto the dirt car path leading to the walking trail. Tikki and Plagg both sat on the dash quietly talking with one another, all four coming to attention when Adrien turned off the car.

"All right you two, Fu said you would lead us where to go, following you now." Adrien told the Kwami, climbing out of the car and walking to Mari's side to get her door, she thanked him and climbed out.

The tiny gods drifted out giggling amongst themselves and stopped in front of them.

"Marinette if you will give Adrien your miraculous and take his, and follow me?" Plagg asked with a low bow, Mari rose an eyebrow but nodded, trusting him to know what to do. She sent a glance to Adrien who shrugged and handed her his ring, accepting her ear rings. Mari slid on the ring and felt a rush of chaos energy fill her. Adrien winced, pushing the ear rings into his ears, reopening piercing holes he had gotten years ago to spite his father.

"Guess I'll see you there." Mari said with a quick kiss to his cheek, turning to follow Plagg. She heard Tikki instructing Adrien to wait a while, essentially giving Mari a head start. Once out of ear shot Plagg turned to Mari and smiled.

"So those pretty sandals you have on, you will want to take them off once we get to the end of our path, they will get ruined and just end up making you fall." He told her casually, Mari glanced to her bamboo sandals and frowned.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked watching Plagg stop at a fork in the path and go down the right path.

"Somewhere that involves all four elements. Don't worry we have done this hundreds of times for thousands of years." He told her when he noticed her skeptical look. They walked for a few more minutes until Mari heard water rushing somewhere.

"Are you leading me to a river?" She asked in shock.

"Yes I am, the river is the path that you are supposed to be walking, hence why I told you to take off your shoes when we get there. I don't need you breaking an ankle tonight." He shrugged, leading her to a running river that looked about knee deep. She frowned, but stopped on the shore to slip off her shoes.

"What about rocks and snakes and that kind of stuff? Mossy rocks are a lot more dangerous than wet sandals." She reasoned wiggling her toes in the sandy bank, looking curiously to Plagg.

"That's been taken care of, it should be as easy as walking on carpet, but your skin needs to have contact. We have a Kwami fixing the river and nature stuff for you two, but that's the only rule for her power, needs to be skin contact." He shrugged, Mari nodded and took his word for it, trusting him not to let her fall or get hurt. He motioned for her to step forward and she obeyed, stepping into the cool water, he was right of course. Walking along the river bed, she felt no stones or any other discomforts, it felt like she was walking on sand. The water caressed her legs and her dress drifted about her in the water.

"Now where?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Now we go left, and keep walking until we find the meeting place." He nodded, satisfied, when she began following him as he drifted backwards. "Now I have to ask, as his Kwami, are you sure you want to be bound to him. Human marriage is one thing, you can always break that if you feel the need. But this, you will be bound to him forever. Your souls will intertwine, your destinies will be forever fated to meet. Even if you leave him in the future, you will always end up in the same place, no matter what you do. You can be living in a dirt hut in the middle of the Amazon, and he will still somehow end up accidentally bumping into you, never on purpose but it will happen. If you separate, you will forever have a part of you that wants only him. So I need to be sure that you are sure that you want to take him on as your soul bound." He asked her seriously, Mari didn't even hesitate when she nodded.

"I have been with Adrien and Chat for years, I loved them both from the time I was fourteen to when I figured out they were the same at eighteen. To think we aren't already bound would be silly. I am fully ready to be bound to him in every way, legally or spiritually. I doubt we will ever leave each other willingly." She said calmly, smiling at the god of destruction in front of her.

"Good answer. Well having said that, you have my blessing to bind yourself to my holder." He said with a firm nod, Mari was taken aback, but she nodded and smiled to him none the less.

"Thank you, I am honored." She said, it felt like the right thing to say at the moment. She noticed a large rock hill coming up and frowned. "Plagg I can't go through rock like you can." She said slowly, looking to him, he gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"I know, wait here." He said and flitted forward, she watched him place a paw on the rock and the rocks crumble away to form an archway. Mari blinked in surprise but walked forward when he motioned her to follow. The rest of the walk was relative silence, until they reached what Mari assumed was the middle of the small mountain. There was a hole in the top of the rocks, letting moon light filter into the cave. Mari noticed now that she could see better that the walls were covered in crystals of all colors, what wasn't some rainbow geode that glittered from the moon light, was smooth rainbow opal. Large sconces that held flames were in four corners of the cave, Mari could feel a breeze coming from somewhere, and here the water reached her thighs, directly under the natural moon roof was a pool of water, it looked like it was lined with moon opal, giving the water an unearthly glow. After a moment she remembered to breath and looked to Plagg.

"This place is beautiful." She whispered, looking over the cave once more, on closer inspection She noticed purple moon flowers blooming in various places along the walls and vines of white flowers climbing the walls and blooming. "How have I not known about this place?" She asked, recalling that she was looking for places like thin online for her wedding and nothing ever came up looking like this place.

"Well because until literally ten minutes ago, this giant gorgeous geode has been sealed off completely, waiting on the perfect use. Mari blinked in wonder and smiled at the beauty.

"I love it." She whispered wanting to leave the water and run her hands over the stone or sit against one of the walls and sketch the flowers, hell she wanted to spend the rest of her life in this cave. But it felt like something was holding her in the water, keeping her on her destined path. A quiet gasp grabbed her attention, and she looked up to see Adrien standing opposite of her, taking in the cave a look of wonder on his face. His eyes finally settled on her and they held nothing but love. Tikki and Plagg met eyes as well and smiled, nodding after some unspoken conversation between the two.

"Marinette, Adrien, Glad to see you both showed and got blessings from one another Kwami." Fu said, walking along the bank, carrying a basket with him. Both jumped at his sudden entrance then smiled sheepishly at being caught off guard. He gave his own smile and stopped at the edge of the pool. The two Kwami resting by them flitted off for a moment, completely out of the cave. "Because neither of you have heard of this until today, I will let you know what happening step by step, you two swapped Kwami and Miraculouses for the ceremony, your respective Kwami needed to give you their blessings before allowing you to be soul bound. The swap was to show your trust in one another with your most treasured possessions. We are now to wait on your Kwami, they will be making you something to show their support of this binding." He explained, setting his basket down and straightening back up. "The separate paths were to symbolize your meeting no matter what. Despite taking different paths, you both ended up in the same spot together once more." He explained smiling at both of them. "And the simplistic clothing is to show that you both accept one another, no matter how you look or what you wear. Your acceptance lies with one another's souls." He explained, Mari smiled at that and saw a matching smile on Adrien's face. He was about to say something when both Kwami flitted back in, both holding crowns that looked like they had been made by the surrounding nature. Tikki stopped in front of Marinette, and Plagg in front of Adrien.

"Hey kid." He said with a proud smile. "Made this for you." He added and held it so he could see, it was a crown that had been intricately woven, it was made of ivy and some think kind of flower stem, small flowers were woven along the grown, all darker shades of purple and red. It was beautiful to say the least, Adrien beamed at his Kwami and bowed his head so Plagg could put it on him.

"I love it Plagg." He whispered, feeling the weight settle on his head, looking up to smile at Plagg. If Kwami could blush he was sure Plagg would be doing just that right now, considering the bashful look on the Kwami's face.

"I'm so proud of you kid." He told him moving back to face him, Adrien felt his own blush and nodded his thanks to him. Nothing more needed to be said between the two, both knowing how the other felt.

Mari smiled to Tikki when she came back, holding her own crown. The Kwami stopped before her and presented it to her.

"Marinette I made this for you." She said, Mari smiled, observing it with pride. Like Adrien's it was woven Ivy, but unlike Adriens, it held brighter flowers, and it looked like Tikki had even managed to find a few loose crystals to weave into the crown, making it sparkle whenever Mari would turn her head, in the center of the crown sat one of the moon flowers, this one was green instead of purple however and in its center sat a ladybug that seemed content to stay there.

"Tikki it is amazing, I love it so much." Her Kwami mad a small chirp, pleased with the praise and placed the crown on her holders head when Mari leaned her head forward to let her. Both Kwami came away from their holders after crowning them and switched back to the other holder. Fu smiled and nodded to the four of them.

"Marinette, Adrien, if you wouldn't mind, please step into the center of the pool. We can begin then." He said motioning them to follow. Mari stepped into the water and gave a small sigh when she settled into the middle, the water coming a little past her stomach now, Adrien who was a little taller had the water stopping just over his belly button. "Join hands please." Fu said to the two,their hands joined and rested just on the water, neither looking away from the other. Though Mari could see Tikki and Plagg doing the same as them in her periphery. "Now a soul bind is a very serious thing, it is not like marriage, though I trust this has already been explained to you. So I will cut to the chase, Adrien do you, with no hesitance or fear, take Marinette to be bound to you. To be your one and only destiny, destination, and the one you truly trust with your whole being? With one hundred percent certainty?" Fu asked, watching the couple expectantly.

"I take her as mine and mine as hers. With no hesitation or fear. If my future is her then I look forward to the future." He said Fu smiled and Mari noticed Plagg's eyes glowing with green, lines of the same color appearing down his back and paws.

"Marinette, will you take Adrien as your fate? Will you without fear allow him to be written into the next chapter of your life, and every chapter afterwords. Will you sew his destiny into yours without a second thought and proudly hang the canvas for all to see?" Mari focused on Adriens eyes and smiled.

"I take him as mine and mine as his. If he is my destiny, then I am prepared to walk through hell to reach my destiny." She said confidently, she noticed that as she said that Tikki's eyes began to glow bright blue, lines along her body doing the same down her back and her own paws.

"Very good, then your destiny has been written. Marinette Adrien if you would exchange miraculouses." Fu asked, Mari slid off her ring, and watched Adrien do the same with his ear rings, both handed the jewelry back to its destined holder, Without hesitation each replaced the Miraculous to its proper place. "Now if you will please embrace one another, you may kiss your soulmate." Fu said calmly, taking a small step backwards, Wayzz sitting on his shoulder. Mari and Adrien obeyed his request. They embraced one another and their lips met in a gentle kiss that deepened as a sense of understanding flowed between the two. That seemed to be a catalyst to some kind of magic, light flooded the cave, making the crystals sparkle, and the flames dance, the water rippled around them as they were engulfed in bright white light, Mari pulled from the kiss and saw that the light had formed a mock of his Chat Noir suit, a mask of white light sat on his face his ears on his head were perked high, and his tail was currently wrapped around her. Adrien saw a similar look on Mari, her mask in place, and even though it was faint he could see the light making up her suit. Gradually the light faded and the image of them dispersed, Leaving behind a beaming Adrien and Marinette, both staring at one another in silence, love evident on their face. A tinkling laugh broke their focus on one another, both turned to see Plagg twirling a giggling Tikki in the air, both laughing and holding one another close.

"Congratulations you four, you are now soul bound." Fu congratulated, Mari smiled and looked around the cave that seemed to glow now, probably from residual magic. "And now, because I am old I am going to go home and go to bed. You two celebrate, I packed you a picnic, enjoy yourselves and celebrate." Fu said with a smile to them, Mari beamed at him and nodded.

"Thank you Master Fu." She thanked him, he nodded and gave a wave to their thanks.

"Let me know the date for your wedding so I can brush up on the whole vows thing." He said with a grin to her, Adrien pulled her into a hug and thanked Fu again and they both watched him leave. Mari blinked a few times and smiled to Adrien.

"Wanna enjoy the picnic?" She asked with a small giggle, she felt slightly drunk, the rush of magic making her head fuzzy. He gave his own grin, and a giggle escaped her again when she noted his flushed cheeks and red nose, the way he looked at her let her know she was in a similar state.

"I would love to M'lady." He said, stepping to lead her out of the water, both of them giggling once they stepped out of the water and their clothes stuck to them. "I think we need to let these dry off." He stage whispered, motioning to her dress. She gave him a serious look that didn't last long at all.

"Why Mr. Agrest, are you trying to get me out of my dress?" she got out between giggles, before she knew it she was enveloped in his arms.

"I would never be so crass." He whispered in her ear and kissed, she shivered in his grasp and gently kissed along his collarbone. A soft sigh escaped him and he hugged her a little tighter, his fingers tickling her sides as he skimmed them up and down, acting as if he was looking for a way to get her out of her dress.

"That's a shame." She whispered against his shoulder, hearing him humm in question and feeling the vibrations of his voice under his skin. "Because I would like you to ask." She added and looked up to meet his eyes, a sly look in hers. He gave a breath and pulled her for a kiss, his lips hungry and searching.

"Please take off your dress M'lady." He begged once he broke free for air. Giving a nod, she slid the thin straps off of her shoulder and down her arms, the dress falling to her feet in a pool of white. He held her hand to help her step out and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to lay the blanket out, spread your dress out to dry okay princess?" He instructed, she nodded and grabbed her dress, padding in the sand to a near by boulder, she lay the fabric out to dry. She smiled, hearing Tikki and Plagg talking nearby, in their own little nook of the cave, both content in their own conversations. She looked behind her to find Adrien approaching, his jeans and button down shirt in hand, he placed the clothing on the same boulder and pulled her close to him placing a kiss on her forehead, then cheek, then her other cheek. Despite her giggling, he began leaving pecks over every inch of her face until she took his face in her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss, his fingers locking together on the small of her back and her fingers tangling in his hair. He began walking her back, not breaking the kiss, until both found the blanket at their feet. He broke the kiss to breathe and lifted her so he was holding her, she gave a surprised yelp, then gasped when he sank to the ground, planting her securely and safely in his lap.

They stared at one another for a few moments, neither saying a word. Some silent que went off for the both of them, and their lips met once again, the picnic forgotten as they indulged in one another, both allowing the worries of the world to be forgotten, at least for the night. For tonight, they would be exploring every inch of one another and neither would let the other go, at least not until sun up, because, for tonight it was only them and the love they shared for one another.

**AN: I am probably going to do the first wedding in the next chapter, so stay tuned for that. And after that the fluff is over and shit starts hitting the fan, so yeah be warned. As always stay safe, stay awesome, and remember to take it easy from time to time. **

**~Fangy =^,..,^=**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: One I ow nothing of MLB and two I am so sorry, uploading shouldn't have take so long, but my life has been so damn hectic I haven't even really touched my laptop until two days ago, and turns out I am awful at writing weddings lol. Anyway there is some swearing in this chapter and it will be one of the last fluff chapters for a bit. In the next few chapters, like two or three, is where the action will start. Until then, enjoy the fluff. **

Mari paced the length of the room again, her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, baby's breath and roses had been pinned into her hair. Her make up was perfect, soft contouring highlighting her face, The veil her mother had gifted her sat waiting on the table. The dress was perfect,she had put the finishing touches on it the night prior. It was an off white silk chiffon that would sway gracefully with each movement. The skirt was loose-she had used nearly forty yards of fabric for it- and the embroidered corseted top was cinched tight to her waist to show off her gentle curves, the sleeves falling just off her shoulders. Everything was perfect, she new damn well that Adrien looked perfect in his tux, she had made it after all. And despite that, Mari felt sick to her stomach.

"Marinette, it's okay. You know you both love each other, everything will go perfectly." Tikki assured her, the little god looked adorable in her tiny dress and flower crown. Mari had made it as a joke out of some scrap cloth. Much to her surprise, Tikki refused to take it off the morning of the wedding, insisting that she was a bridesmaid and needed to look the part. She had even made Mari make a little tux for Plagg. The little cat had complained, but Adrien later told Mari that he had caught him preeng in a mirror.

Mari took a deep breath, but that didn't help to quell her panic.

"What if I trip on my skirt and fall in front of everyone? What If I forget my vows? What if an Akuma attacks? So many things could go wrong Tikki! Oh, I shouldn't have agreed to this." She said sitting on a near by stool to force herself to stop pacing.

"If you trip you will get up, I watched you practice your vows so much that you have been muttering them in your sleep. If an Akuma attacks, then the wedding will go on pause, Rena Caraprice and Queen Bee all have their Miraculouss. And of course you should have agreed to this. You both love each other, and this is a big step for the both of you, you both are ready to take it." Tikki assured her, patting her on the cheek gently. "You are overthinking things Marinette, Just take a few deep breaths and trust that luck is on your side tonight." She assured her holder, a genuine smile on her face. Mari did as her Kwami instructed and took several deep breaths, the small God breathing with her, helping her calm down. She jumped when someone rapped at the door, Tikki darting to hide in the folds of her dress as the door opened. Alya stepped in and smiled at her, her dress was amazing it was a dress that started an alost yellow and fell into an ombre to orange, the skirt was thy length and and swayed gently when she moved, the front had a sweet heart neckline but the back had a deep V plunge that stopped at her lower back. Her heels clacked as she strode across the room, she stopped and Kneeled in front of Mari.

"Hey girl, everyone is waiting on you. You aren't getting cold feet are you?" She asked, tucking a stray hair behind Mari's ear. She gave a breathy chuckle and shook her head.

"Even if I was, all of you know where I live, including the groom." She joked lightly, Alya gave a short laugh and stood to her full height.

"Well then, lets get that veil on and marry you two idiots, if he fidgets and asks Nino if he has the ring one more time, I think Nino will make him eat the rings." She laughed, holding her hand out to Mari. She gave a small laugh and took her friends offered hand up. She stood still as Alya put the veil in place and helped situate the lace over her face. "So pretty." She praised, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of the both of you." She praised pulling away to show her teary eyes.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to cry on my wedding day." Mari scolded, lightly tapping her friend on the shoulder, she gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"I am allowed to, my little babies are all grown up, I'm so proud of my cinnamon bun and sunshine child." She lamented dramatically, Mari rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

"Okay, just get my bouquet." She deadpanned. Alya laughed and left for a moment, coming back with a massive bouquet of different flowers, ranging from cherry blossoms, to lavender, to tiger and star lilies, The center piece of the bouquet being a group of passion flowers surrounding two roses. The bouquet was almost literally half the size of Mari. The vines hung down, a mixture of Ivy, honey suckle, and wisteria. She sincerely hoped there would be no bees today as she took the flowers from Alya.

"Alright, lets go get married." She said with one last deep breath, trying to make herself look brave, despite her trembling hands. Alya nodded and led her to the waiting doors, That had actually managed to find a orchard/vineyard resort type place for the wedding. It was right beside a large lake, it was beautiful and close to home, at the moment Mari and the waiting bridal procession were waiting in a back room for Mari to arrive from her small panic attack. The wedding itself was outside among the orchard, the lake a backdrop for any wedding photos, something Mari had been assured there would be plenty of by Juleka. She knew there was at least two hundred of make up and pre-wedding photos. Speak of the devil, she was snapping pictures of Mari as she walked down the stairs to greet her bridesmaids and groomsmen. She smiled at her friend and got in position at the back of the proceeding line. Her father waited, tears already in his eyes, and considering the tissues in the waist basket, she assumed he had already been crying a lot. Alya and Nino took place at the front of the line, then it was Chloe and Nathaniel, Then Rose and Luka (Juleka was busy with photos or Mari would have put them together.) And lastly it was Mari and her father. Of course Tikki was with her as her second Maid of honor, but she couldn't exactly be out in the open.

"You ready?" Tom asked, looking down to his daughter, she took a deep breath and nodded.

"As, I'll ever be." She whispered, Tom nodded to Alya who opened the frosted glass double doors and began walking, Mari saw Nino click a small remote and tuck it into his Tux pocket and she heard the Bridal march start up. A small smile graced hdr lips, even when he was best man, he still managed to make sure sound went without a hitch. She was lucky she had Alya and Nino to make sure this whole thing didn't blow up in her face. If Alya ever decided to quit being a pro blogger, she could definitely be a wedding planner without breaking a sweat.

Mari tightened her hold on her dad's arm, her nerves flaring up once again Even though he had tears rolling down his cheeks once more, he looked at her reassuringly and patted her hand lovingly.

"You got this my little cupcake." He whispered, she swallowed head and nodded.

"Thank you Papa." She whispered back, looking around when she stepped over the threshold of the door. Her flats made little impact in the soft dirt and she idly wondered how her bridesmaids were walking in heels, but she chalked it up to practice on their parts. Her focus left her feet and her heart fluttered seeing Adrien standing in his tux, standing under the archway of flowery vines. His eyes wide in awe and admiration, a gentle blush on his cheeks as he looked on at her. She felt her own blush creeping up her cheeks. The love in his eyes made her fluttering heart calm and she felt foolish for being as nervous as she had been. Her party took their place on either side of the altar and then Mari was standing in front of Adrien. He stepped forward and held his hand out to shake her father's hand. He took it and gripped a little tighter than Adrien had expected and pulled him into a hug.

"If you hurt her, I will hunt you down, bake you into a pie and feed you to the street cats." He threatened quietly, pulling back to smile at Adriens poor attempt to hide his horror. "I'm so proud of the both of you and I can't wait to see what your future will hold." He said louder so people near by could hear. Mari blushed when her father pulled Adrien into a hug and she heard what her father had whispered to him.

"Y-yes sir, thank you sir." Adrien stuttered out, Tom smiled and took Mari's waiting hand, with great care, he handed Mari off to Adrien. With a last kiss to Mari's cheek, he moved to sit beside Sabine, who smiled knowingly at the couple, tears in her own eyes. Adrien led Marinette to her place to stand, and she turned to hand Alya her bouquet. Adrien smiled to her and carefully removed the veil from her face whispering how beautiful she looked.

The music died down and then Fu stepped forward. He looked dashing in his own Tux, his hair styled into a professional looking do. It was a little odd to see him in anything but his trademark Hawaiian shirt and Khakis.

"We have all gathered here today to celebrate the union between Marinette Dupein-Cheng and Adrien Agrest. It is quite obvious that these two love each other, and I can't imagine a single soul that would want to object to this union. Now Adrien, Marinette, I have been informed that you both have chosen to write your own vows?" When the both of them nodded he smiled kindly. "Then Adrien, you may say your vows." He nodded to Adrien who gave a nervous sigh and took Mari's hands, only looking into her eyes, it was obvious he only had eyes for her in that instance.

"When I first met Marinette, she thought I had been trying to put gum on the seat of her chair. And despite who I was she still scolded me like any one else. And at the time, I didn't know why, but I felt compelled to be her friend, to show her I wasn't who she thought I was." Mari smiled to him and he gave a small smile, gripping her hands a little tighter. "Naturally we both fell for each other, it just took me a little longer than her. And of course I had crushes on other girls, but now I can't see myself with anyone but Marinette. When I look at her, I see nothing but perfection and kindness, she is unlike anyone I have ever met or been with. Her temper keeps her going no matter what, she is the toughest person I know, no matter what is going on in her life, she still wakes up every day and smiles. I am honored and humbled to know that she chose to let me spend the rest of my life with her, and I would never see my life being better without her." He smiled seeing the small tears gathering in her eyes and reached up to run his thumb under her eye, resting his palm against her cheek. "Marinette you are the most beautiful creature that has ever decided to bless this earth, the sun rises so it can have the honor of shining on your face, and the moon pushes the sun away so it can have a chance to be seen by your beautiful amazing eyes. Your skin is so fair because the heat of day fears the consequences of blemishing it, your beauty is the reason the flowers grow, the sky weeps because it cannot compete with you, and the wind whispers your name so it can brag that it had your attention for even a second. I love you with all of my heart, and I can't imagine my world without you in it." There wasn't a dry eye from their friends, Mari had somehow managed not to let a small sob loose, though she did have tears freely flowing down her cheeks. It took a few moments to compose herself and she put her hand over his on her cheek.

"Well now I wish I had gone first." She said with a teary chuckle. The audience gave their own laughs, and then it was her turn to declare her love. "Adrien, from the day I met you, I was in love with you. I just had no idea how to make a coherent sentence around you for the longest time. I would always trip up on my words, or just forget what words were completely, well that and walking." She laughed and he gave a gentle smile to her. "I would always try to come up with schemes to be closer to you, from regular school projects, to dressing up like an Italian man to be allowed into your house." She shook her head, feeling the blush creep onto her cheeks. "But after some time, I managed to talk to you, and realized you were really down to earth, and a huge dork. And the more I talked to you, the more I knew how much I loved you. When Alya calls you sunshine, she isn't kidding. You are the light that shines on my world. No matter what kind of day I'm having, you always make it brighter and better. You somehow always know what I need before I even know. No matter what happens, you stick with me through it all. I have never felt safer than when I am wrapped in your arms. I see nothing but an amazing future for us, I want us to lay in bed in our underwear and eat icecream until our stomachs hurt, and I want to see the world with you, and I can't wait to grow old with you, no doubt your grey hair will look amazing and be perfectly styled." A chuckle rippled through the audience of their friends and family, and Mari blushes a little, she had honestly forgotten they were there, her only thoughts on Adrien. "You are my whole world, and I am so excited to watch our horizons expand and can't wait to see how we bring more into our world. I love you so much." She confessed, by now her heart was in her throat, tears were steadily running from her eyes, and she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw his eyes watering. Adrien placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, feeling at peace instantly. She could hear the camera shutter going off, and the quiet murmurs of the crowd, but she only had eyes for him as he for her.

"It is obvious to me that there isn't a single soul to oppose this union, so we will skip that bit." Fu said and Marinette smiled, knowing Alya would destroy anyone who tried, she had after all been shipping her and Adrien since the first day they met. "Nino, I do believe you have the rings?" Fu asked the flustered best man, who pulled both wedding bands from his pocket and handed them to the Chinese man. Fu smiled to him and handed each their ring.

"Adrien Agrest, do you take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, to cherish and support in all endeavors in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Fu asked, Adrien smiled and nodded.

"I do." He said, his voice sounding thick, Mari held her hand out for him to take, she was a little nervous about this bit, both she and Adrien had messed up every time during their practice the night before. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng Agrest, with this ring, I do thee wed." He recited and with a shaky hand, slid the ring on her finger, just above her engagement ring. He smiled like he had just won the lottery and she felt better knowing he had,'t missed her finger or butchered the words this time.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you take Adrien Agrest to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, to cherish and support in all endeavors in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do." Mari said firmly, not breaking eye contact with Adrien, he smiled looking a little amused at how determined she sounded. She took his left hand and placed the ring at the top of his ring finger. " Adrien Agrest, with this ring, I thee wed." She said, slowly determined not to mess up, sliding the ring on his finger, she looked into his eyes and smiled, neither had messed up this time.

"By my word, ordained by the city of Paris, I pronounce you husband and wife, Adrien please kiss your wife." There was applause when Adrien pulled Mari against him, his lips meeting hers passionately, he tipped her backwards slightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, trusting him not to drop her but feeling better with the hold. He pulled from the kiss and looked down on her with nothing but love in his green eyes. She knew for a fact that hers reflected the same adoration. A moment's beat then he was setting her back right so they both could walk back down the isle, their family and friends, taking pictures and cheering them on.

The rest of the night had gone quite swimmingly, there were no Akuma attacks, and Alya had done a wonderful job of making sure nothing went wrong. The night had been danced away in the vineyards main reception building. The entire ballroom had been turned into something from a fairy tale, fairy lights hung from the ceiling in droves, there were flowers everywhere and everything was either lit from the sting lights, floating lanterns, or candle light. Matched with the rustic beauty of the ballroom, it made for a wonderful backdrop for an amazing evening. But like any fairy tale, it had to end. After dancing the night away, and having to keep Sabine from making her own threats to Adriens health, the night had come to a lovely end.

Now Adrien and Marinette were bringing the last of the wedding presents and left over food, cake, and champagne and wine into their apartment. After dancing all night, Mari had changed into a simple pair of jeans and a tank top to help with clean up. But the couple was quickly ushered away after their car had been loaded up with everything, the staff informing them that they were paid to do clean up. Mari set the heavy container holding way more mini sandwiches than she thought she could eat on the counter and flopped backwards onto the couch. Tikki giggled at the groan she gave and flitted to sit on the back of the couch.

"The wedding was wonderful Marinette, Alya did amazing." She said with a smile, still in the little dress Mari had made for her. Mari smiled to her Kwami and nodded.

"She really did. I'm so happy nothing bad happened." She confessed and looked up to Adrien as he carried the last of the presents into the house.

"That's all of it." He said and mock-wiped sweat from his brow. "The next step is getting a house that doesn't have nearly as many stairs." He muttered, looking around their apartment.

"You took the stairs?" She asked after a second, He blinked for a few moment then swore.

"I forgot elevators exist!" He swore again and glared at her as she giggled.

"Just how much wine did you have?" She inquired and he chuckled sheepishly.

"Enough that Plagg yelled at me." He admitted, said Kwami came from his hiding place in Adrien's pocket and grumbled as he shed his small tux.

"I tried telling you kid that there was an easier way, but noooo you just had to take the stairs." He mocked him, sitting beside Tikki. "Hey sugar cube, you look lovely." He told her, she shook her head with a fond smile and looked to the newlyweds.

"Let's go harass the bees in Mari's garden." She said, taking his hand and leading him away, he gave a knowing smirk and nodded, going willingly. Mari shook her head at them and sat up so she was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"So Mr. Agrest, how does it feel to have your lady finally wed to you?" He asked, he laughed and moved to scoop her up, ignoring her yelp of shock.

"It feels amazing, butt here is something I need to do." He said casually, walking for the front door.

"You dork, what are you doing?" She asked giggling as he walked, not fighting him. She was honestly curious to what he was doing. She understood however when he walked out and turned to face the door again.

"Need to carry my new bride into our house, it's bad luck to ignore that tradition you know." He said casually, she smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, which he gladly accepted. Walking forward, he didn't break the kiss, just shut the door with his foot, walking for the bedroom as he went. The moment was ruined when he tripped on one of the bottles of wine that Mari had put in the floor by the counter, resulting in Mari hitting the floor with a 'thump' and Adrien landing on top of her, face first in her chest. He pulled back spluttering apologies, but smiled softly when he saw how hard she was laughing.

"Bad luck huh?" She finally managed to gasp out, holding her sides. "I think mine is worse." She giggled, finally calming down. She put a palm to his cheek and smiled softly, pulling him into a kiss.

"I think-" He said between kisses. "Your luck is just fine. I mean you are the symbol of good luck." He teased, kissing down her chin and neck, nudging the strap of her tank top out of the way to kiss along her shoulder. He pulled back to remove her tank top, something she graciously allowed and he leaned forward to kiss the hollow of her throat, kissing down to rest between her breasts."And you got stuck with me, so can't be too bad huh?" He asked, kissing the center of her chest, she giggled and pushed on the top of his head, tilting her head back.

"Yeah yeah, if you say so." She teased, earning a pout from him. She carded her hands through his hair and he gave a quiet purr.

"I love you my lady." He murmured against her skin, kissing where he could.

"I love you too Chaton." She whispered, enjoying the peace with her husband. A thought occurred to her and she began giggling. He looked up to her inquisitively and she shook her head. "We are getting married three times." She giggled out and looked down to him. "You are super stuck with me kitty." She told him, earning a smile from him.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He told her sitting them both up so she was in his lap and he was holding her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence just cuddling on the floor for what felt like hours, just enjoying one another. That is until Adrien had a sudden thought. "Lets have a baby." He said thoughtfully, and so quietly that Mari thought she misheard him.

"A what?" She asked, her heart suddenly jack hammering in her chest, she hoped she had heard him wrong, and would give him a chance to prove her treacherous ears wrong.

"A baby." He said pulling back to look at her. "I want to have a child with you, or three." He said a dreamy grin spreading over his face. So she had heard him right.

"Woah there daddy-o lets take things one step at a time, okay? We still haven't even stopped Hawkmoth, and I doubt I can fight crime with a whole ass globe weighing me down." She told him, he gave a chuckle and held his hands up in surrender.

"One I wouldn't let you fight pregnant, and two I don't mean tomorrow." He chuckled and she felt the air returning to her lungs and her heart working properly once more. "I mean years down the line, when Hawkmoth is defeated and the biggest worry is a mugger at night." He told her, shaking his head. "Sides neither of us are ready for a kid just yet. I was just saying I would like to have kids with you at some point." He added, she gave an exhale of air and leaned her head forward to rest on his shoulder again.

"Merde you are trying to give me a heart attack." She muttered, lightly slapping his arm at his laugh. "Ass." She muttered and kissed his shoulder. She loved this man, but sometimes she wanted to throttle him. "Be more clear next time." she groused and looked to him. He shrugged and gave a playful hurt look.

"Thought you would understand" He mock pouted. She rolled her eyes and moved to stand.

"Lets settle on a hamster or dog before we decide on child names okay?" She teased holding her hand out. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped into an O shape.

"A dog? Are you sure we are ready to take that step? I mean we are moving so fast." He joked, she rolled her eyes and pulled her hand back.

"Keep it up and you will be sleeping on the couch." She warned, no real threat in her voice though.

"Can we name the dog Charles?" He asked standing, she rose an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Fine but we get to name the hamster Franklin." She joked, leaning into him.

"I love it." He wrapped his arms around her and for a second time she was being lifted in his arms. This time she didn't question or try to kiss him, just let him carry her to the bedroom. "Now we both have things we need to do tomorrow, so I would like to spend at least one night as if it were our honeymoon." He gently set her on the bed and crawled over, she smirked up to him and took his face in her hands.

"Thought you would never ask Chaton."

**AN: Well that is wedding #2 down, all that is left is wedding #3 but honestly that one will probably be at the end of the story, like the last chapter or second to last. Until then, I'm sorry for any late posts, this month has been honest hell. I'm stuck in moving purgatory and I keep collapsing and ending up in the hospital. So I will try to be a little more frequent, but I have just now gotten a few quiet moments to type, edit, and upload. Anyway I hop you enjoyed, stay safe stay awesome, and take care of yourselves ~**

**~Fangy =^,..,^=**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Holy sheeet It has been at least four months since I have posted huh? I am very sorry for that, it seems my life is a never ending hectic mess. In that time due to this pandemic i have gained and lost two jobs and finally got myself a better job. I'm not gonna lie, I only just now got the drive back to write, but here we are. The next chapter (which is already written and waiting to be edited) is where shit gets real. Quick slight trigger warning though, this chapter has an akuma who is a feking creep and ****doesn't**** understand personal space. But anyway, I am sorry for my absence, if there are any ****discrepancies**** in this chapter, I ****apologize****. I proof read it 3 times but it is also 4 Am so I ****probably**** missed some small things. Anyway enjoy and all that. **

I** own nothing. **

**Chapter 10**

Mari stood in her bedroom and sighed, she looked to the dress and shook her head. It wasn't like she hated the dress, it was lovely. It just didn't suit her tastes, it was a corseted dress that was knee length in the front, and floor length in the back, the fabric was soft and fell around her beautifully, but she just didn't like it. She hated that Gabriel wouldn't let her make her own dress. She was lucky that she was even allowed to pick her own dress out, even if it had been like pulling teeth getting him to agree. The multiple boxes stacked around the room felt overwhelming, but it was freeing knowing she could decline any of them if she wanted to.

"You look pretty." Tikki said from her place in one of the boxes on the dresser. Mari sent her a grim smile and shrugged.

"I don't know Tikki, I kinda hate it. It's okay for anyone else, honestly I could see Alya or Clo wearing it, but not me." She sighed, turning this way and that to look in the mirror, biting her lip. She jumped suddenly when a crash was heard from somewhere in the apartment. "The hell?" She muttered, grabbing a collapsible staff from the bedside table, extending it before she left the room. Adrien had taught her how to use a staff a few years back after a close call with an intruder. They would practice every weekend to keep her brushed up and as a way for them both to relieve stress.

She stalked through the apartment and gave a small growl when she realized the crash was in her craft room. She cautiously opened the door, her muscles tensed for a fight. A fight that left her upon seeing a bird had crashed through her window and was laying on the floor and giving small twitches and halfhearted flops, looking more like a dying fish than a bird.

"Oh buddy." She sighed and knelt in the glass to carefully scoop up the bird.

"Marinette, be careful!" Tikki scolded flitting to land on her shoulder, Mari smiled to her kwami and stood slowly.

"He won't bite me, it's okay." She said holding the sparrow carefully, he looked like he was just stunned, no blood and he was breathing. Although it was more panicked gasps than breathing. Probably from the shock from going through a window. Mari knew she would be having a whole ass panic attack if she went through a force field only to be scooped up by a giant.

Tikki sighed fondly to her and watched quietly as Mari carried the bird to the balcony, her skirt flowing behind her gracefully.

"You look like a princess. A flowing gown, and so kind with animals who need help." Tikki teased with a giggle, earning a laugh from Mari. She carefully opened the glass door with her elbow, and set the bird on one of her garden boxes, shaded by the flowers and perfectly safe until he felt better.

"Well I hate that he had to crash through my window, but I don't mind helping him. He didn't mean to, so I see no reason why I shouldn't help him." She said with a shrug, walking to the kitchen to wash her hands. She was enjoying the peace she had at the moment, she and Tikki hadn't really had time to talk this last month, Gabriel had had her so damn busy that she couldn't really take the time. She had finally finished the large commission that had been ordered of her. Gabriel had her doing small projects that had no deadline, though instead of a large workload, she had a full schedule. Each day she was either jogging, learning to dance, working on wedding details, trying on dresses, going to press conferences to discuss Adrien's romantic proposal on the runway, or having to run patrols. Hawkmoth had been silent this last month, that had been the only break she felt she had managed to get. And even then it had both heroes and the rest of Paris on edge. Theories were being tossed around constantly, one being that he finally gave up after all these years, another was that the heroes had taken him down quietly and refused to tell the public who was under the mask. One that had Marinette nervous was that Hawkmoth was laying in wait, planning something big again.

So after all of the stress of the last few months, it was nice to just be with Tikki and have some peace. She hadn't had a moment to breathe for a while, and honestly the quiet afternoon and lovely weather was a godsend. If she had to get one more lecture about caloric intake from her trainer, she was going to scream and save Hawkmoth the trouble of an akuma attack.

Humming, she sent a glance to the time and got a thought. Adrien wouldn't be home for another few hours, he had a spring photo shoot, that being said she had been warned that it would run long. Drying her hands, she moved back to her room, intending to put the dress she had on in the 'no' pile and smiled to her kwami.

"Maybe after I get done with all of these dresses, we can take a walk and I can make you some cookies later." Mari suggested Tikki was about to answer when Mari's phone went off, alerting her to the first akuma attack in such a long time. The alarm had actually startled her.

"Or not." Mari grumbled willing her heartbeat to slow to a normal pace. "Or we could have a fight on our hands for the first time in a month." She grouched and turned her phone off sullenly. "I hope Adrien is okay, he is well across town." She muttered as an afterthought. "Alright Tikki, lets get this done fast, I don't want to end today on a sour note." She said, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Tikki spots on!" Magic washed over her, replacing the dress with her suit, she stretched and smiled despite her dampened. She always loved the rush of feeling wearing the suit gave her, always made her feel secure and like luck was on her side. She left through her window, swinging through the city until she found what she hoped was the center of the attack. Though she honestly wasn't sure. The city was deathly quiet, there was no one in the streets, and it looked like no one was in the dark apartment buildings. If she had to describe it in one word she would use abandoned. For once Alya wasn't on scene, which was always a relief for Mari, she didn't want to play keep up with her best friend while continuing to look for the akuma.

Chat hadn't shown up yet, so she was on her own for now. She didn't know where the akuma was but she needed to find him, there was no telling what it was or what it was capable of. She was getting ready to take off to look when a set of soft footsteps thudded behind her.

"Chat, nice of you to sh-Chat?" She greeted, casually but froze when she turned to find Chat but not Chat. Instead of his sleek black suit she was greeted by a pristine white. Instead of kind green, she found sinister icy blue eyes. There was no kindness in his smile, only malice.

"Hello my lady." He said mockingly, taking a step towards her. She frowned and placed her hand on her yoyo not feeling right about this.

"What's going on Chat?" She asked slowly, tracking his every movement, he cocked his head to the side and his smile widened.

"What do you mean? There is an akuma, we need to fight." He said casually, looking at her like she was stupid. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Why the sudden costume change?" She tried, moving so she was not on the edge of a roof. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Like I said, there is an akuma." He supplied instead, taking a step towards her.

"Chat? A-are you the akuma?" She whispered not wanting to believe that he was the one to be akumatized. He grinned darkly at her and took another step towards her.

"Isn't it obvious my lady?" He asked his eyes showing no humor, despite his sudden chuckle.

"W-why?" She asked, her confusion obvious on her face. As far as she knew Adrien left in an amazing mood. She had woken up early and made him breakfast and woke him up with cuddles and breakfast in bed. He only had a few photo shoots and they were all with his favorite photographers. "Chat what happened that you were akumatized?" She asked, circling so she could step away from him safely without falling off of the roof. He tilted his head and stalked closer, his eyes tracking her whenever she took a step. The roof was only so big and it was obvious that she was nervous and trying to keep distance between them.

"Well, if I'm honest Bug, it was you." He said coldly. She jerked in surprise and shook her head.

"What did I do?" She questioned quietly, wracking her brain for what she could have done that morning or recently to upset him.

"If I'm honest, I'm tired of all of this, we have been doing this for years. I mean how useless of a ladybug can you be? We have been fighting Hawkmoth nonstop. And you, the leader of this whole thing, have never gotten even a step closer to figuring out who he is." Ladybug felt her blood run cold at that, she had been having issues with that particular line of thought for the last few months.

"I-" She had no argument for him, she honestly felt he was right, and that she had no room to argue with him.

"So instead of fighting him anymore I decided to join him. Ya know what they say, 'if you can't beat 'em, join em" he said with a shrug. "He promised to end all of this," He said gesturing around him to the city. "If I just gave him our miraculous. That isn't such a steep price if you ask me." He said with a casual shrug, she glared at him for a moment, his words sending a cold chill down her spine.

"How can you say that? How can you just agree with him?! You have no idea what he wants to do with them. And how can you be so frustrated that you would just betray your Kwami like that?" she demanded, her care for her Kwami overtaking her fear of the situation. Unfortunately, her small loss of temper left her open for Chat's attack. He pulled his staff and launched himself at her and knocked her to the ground, showing no care to avoid hurting her. She didn't have time to gasp as he straddled her, before the staff was pressed to her throat, her hands resting beside his, trying to avoid strangulation.

"How can you ask that bug? How can you put two creatures over the safety of Paris and her people?" He pressed the staff closer, Mari gasped uselessly her air cut off. "That has to be the most selfish thing I have ever heard." He said tossing the staff aside and grabbing her wrists. Bringing them to her chest and gripping them tightly he gripped both of her smaller wrists in one hand and pulled them so they were pinned above her head. She struggled against him and tried to get free, to no avail. He had always been stronger than her at least by a little bit. And with him akumatized, it would seem that he was a lot stronger than her now. He reached for her face and her heart froze in her chest, her struggles becoming much more frantic as she thought he was going to take her earrings from her. However, his fingers didn't find her ears, but caressed her cheeks, moving down to trace her lips, a sudden tenderness to his actions. She gave him a confused look and shook her head trying to understand the sudden action, or get him to stop. She wasn't sure yet.

"I have always loved you bugaboo." He whispered, gripping her chin to get her to look at him. "But you know what I find myself asking? Why do I love you?" He whispered the last bit, no emotion in his eyes as he continued to trace her lips, move stray hairs from her face, trace her masks. All things he had done hundreds of times before, but now it felt sullied, like his touch burned. They were both silent foe several moments while moved, Ladybug was confused and worried,

"Chat?" she whispered, watching his eyes turn hard. His caressing turned almost violent. His nails over her jawline leaving scratches in their wake. Those claws roughly gripped her cheeks, the nail of his thumb digging into her skin and drawing blood. She gave a gasp and tried to jerk back, but found herself unable to do much when her jerking caused his claws to cut further into her cheeks and scratch open the skin, a whimper slipping from her lips.

"You are so beautiful yes, but gods are you useless. Ten years, and you still haven't done anything but stave off his akumas and amucks every day." He said thoughtfully.

"Chat please." Mari begged, trying to buck him off or to free her hands, anything, but the more she struggled, the harsher his grip got on her. "You aren't like this, please let me go so I can fix this." She pleaded, he scoffed and shook his head.

"There you go again, trying to put a band-aid on a gushing wound. Unless you were to find Hawkmoth tonight, there would be no fixing." He said, finally releasing her cheek, she gave a small gasp at the sudden release and sting in her cheeks. He leaned down to lick the blood off of her cheek and moved to nip her ear, earning a gasp. "Honestly Ladybug, you have to be the worst superhero I have even seen, even now I have taken more of a step to ensure Paris's safety than you have." He whispered to her and pulled back so they could look one another in the eye. "Hell things would probably be better if you just gave up." He added, she stopped struggling and slowly brought her legs up around him, he seemed distracted enough that he hadn't noticed until it was too late. "Maybe you should just end yourself. I mean a lame horse should be put down, look at yourself. Ten years of hobbling through trying to save Paris, and you are still just as useless as you were as a kid. Did you know that Paris is losing faith in you. People think you should just quit. So why don't you. Before you are crushed like the useless bug you are. I thin-"

"Enough!" she shouted and wrapped her legs securely around him. She pushed off using her shoulder blades and flipped him so she was on top of him. The surprise was enough to stun him long enough for ladybug to wrench her hands free of his grip. She jumped up and danced back so she couldn't get a grip on her again and glared at him.

"Look, if you have issues with being with me after all this time, then fine, we can discuss that after I fix this. But don't you dare tell me I haven't done everything I could to protect Paris. Every day I do just that, I will protect this city and you. I have given more than I care to admit to this city and her people, don't you dare tell me I am useless. No we haven't found Hawkmoth, but I am not the only one in charge of doing that, you are too. Where have you gotten with that? Do you have a name for me to go off of? Because honestly, it seems like you have given up!" She shouted at him, her temper rising again, this time her whole focus was on him and his every movement. He laughed and shook his head.

"If you are so concerned about what you have given for this city, then why don't you just let it fall then?" He asked, licking her blood from his clawed hand. She glared at him and shook her head.

"Because I love this city and I am willing to suffer so the people don't have to." It was a generic answer, and one she had convinced herself that she believed over the years. Truth was she really didn't know why she gave so much to the city, she just felt she had to. She had been giving the ladybug earrings after all. She had been left in charge of others safety and had accepted that fact knowing that the people of Paris couldn't help themselves when it came to Akumas. Chat got an odd look and smiled darkly at her.

"If you love Paris so much then you should have no problem stopping me then." He said casually and jumped off of the roof.

"Chat!" Ladybug was quick to follow, not willing to let him get away from her. She had no idea what his akumatized item could be, she had no idea what he was capable of, and she had no idea what he intended to do. The chase lasted a good five minutes until they came to a stop at the Eiffel Tower. She came to a halt behind him and swore at her luck, she had forgotten there was a festival going on today, something having to do with Chloe's anniversary as mayor or something, she hadn't cared to pay attention. But apparently over half of Paris had paid attention to the date, considering the crowd that had shown up.

She bit her lip anxiously and looked out over the crowd that hadn't noticed them yet.

"Chat please, don't do this, fight him. You don't want to hurt anyone." She reasoned holding her hands out in front of her. He turned to grin at her, his fangs glinting in the afternoon light.

"Oh but My Lady, I do." He said and with a leap with his baton, he launched himself to the tower in full view of the large crowd of people. Ladybug swore and launched after him. People cheered and waved until they noticed the problem, Chat was the wrong color and Ladybug was standing on the defensive to him.

"You swore to protect them right? Well, do it. Protect them, save the people from the big bad cat. Put a band-aid on the problem." He taunted darkly, then rose his had into the air with a cry of 'Cataclysm!' Ladybug shouted over him launching to stop him, to catch his arm, anything. His hand that was on the way for the metal beams of the tower almost connected with her, had it not been for a solid mass pushing her out of the way. They rolled to a stop and in slow motion Ladybug noticed three things, Chat Noir was on top of her panting, a panicked look to his eyes, Chat Blanc's hand had made contact with the tower, and the tower was groaning as its foundation rusted, threatening to fall and take the three of them with it.

Time seemed to speed up again when Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist and launched them both off of the tower, using his baton for leverage to get them clear of the fall. Citizens were screaming and scattering to avoid being crushed. She and Adrien hit the roof with a harsh 'oof' from both of them, the rough cement and gravel impacting harshly, no doubt bruising some things. Mari was on her feet in seconds, moving to the cement wall to look at the pandemonium below. It was chaos, people were either trampling each other to get out of the way or being trampled from falling. Children were reaching for anyone to help or looking for their parents. The tower groaned and threatened to fall, no doubt it would crush multiple people. Mari had to think fast, she would talk to Adrien once that disaster was averted, though she was glad that he hadn't gone to the dark side after all.

"Lucky charm!" A large net fell to ladybugs hands, bigger than the park, it felt like it was made from a metal mesh. She bit her lip and nodded to herself. She was about to say something when she saw Rena and Caraprice join her on the roof. She smiled at them looked to her net. "Alright we will catch up in a moment, everyone grab an end. We are going to net the park and catch the tower." She said, she was met with no resistance and they followed her orders without fault. Each grabbed a corner and swung their own ways, within moments a large spotted net was over the park, and not a moment too soon. The tower chose that moment to finally fall.

Ladybug trusted her net to catch the heavy tower and hold, and it did. She spared it a glance then looked to the chaos on the ground below.

"I need to recharge, help the others on the ground, get anyone who needs medical help to the Medical tent, I know they probably aren't prepared, but help will arrive soon enough." She said Chat nodded and looked towards a direction in the distance.

"I can hear the sirens."

"Good, If you see anyone who needs to find anyone, take them to Jagged's stage, just for now. Rena can you make copies to help get people out of here and on the road safely?" At her nod Ladybug gave her own and turned to them. "Get going, I will try to be down as soon as I can." With that she was moving to hide behind a chimney to de-transform. Tikki looked to her with worry and Mari shook her head, handing her a cookie, by now it was just habit for Mari to keep a cookie on her, when she was wearing dresses she often had a pack strapped to her thy. It held cheese, cookies, money and energy bars for them.

"Where did the other Chat go?" Tikki asked around a mouthful of cookie, Mari sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know Tikki. We need to worry about the city first then him. I want to make sure the celebration crowd is safe and handled before I do anything. Hell he seemed kinda cocky now that I think about it, so I have no doubt he will try to get my attention again." She said thoughtfully. "After all, he was in a quiet dead part of town, who triggered the Akuma alarm?" she mused and looked to Tikki who was finishing up her cookie.

"Lets just get back out there, I don't like this." Tikki said and ate the last bit of her cookie. Mari nodded and stood. Calling her transformation she swung back down to the pavilion and was met with cheers from the remainder of the crowd. She noticed there were ambulances being loaded with injured to treat until Ladybug could cure the city, the stage was busy with people finding each other and children finding their parents. Ladybug waved at them and found her partner.

"They act like you found the Akuma already." Chat mused, She frowned and nodded. A few moments ago they were yelling and running over each other to get away. And now, they were celebrating like she had already fixed everything. She had no idea how they trusted her so much, and it disturbed her.

"Is everything handled here?" She asked, changing the topic. Chat looked around and nodded.

"It looks like anti-Chat fled when he attacked the tower." He said thoughtfully. Mari nodded and looked to Rena and Caraprice who were talking to a police officer quietly. She walked over to them and the officer stepped back to help with getting people out of the square in an orderly fashion. "Chat and I are going to go look for the Akuma, you two stick around and help here okay?" She instructed, they nodded and she waved to them, walking back to Adrien.

"Lets go find the Akuma." She said taking his arm to lead him away, the others had the celebration well handled, and there was still an akuma on the loose. A few pictures were taken as they walked to get away. Without a word they launched themselves away to a safe rooftop that looked like it was a popular hang out for the buildings residents if the blankets and pillows and tables scattered about were any indication. Mari rubbed over her face and gave a heavy sigh, trying to regain composure.

"Princess?" Chat asked the second they were in private and far enough away that no prying eyes would see them.

"Not right now Kitty, we have a job to do."

"Please talk to me. What happened before I got here?" He asked, taking her arm to keep her from moving away from him. She sighed and shook her head.

"Chat Blanc pinned me to a roof and almost got my earrings, then he dug his claws into my face, he acted like he was you." She sighed, shaking her head. "He accused me of not caring, and said awful things along the lines of 'I should give up and quit' then I defended myself and chased him there." She said gesturing to the direction of the Eiffel Tower. Chat had a dark look on his face once she stopped talking and looked to her for a moment.

"He pinned you?" He growled, Mari frowned and nodded slowly, kind of afraid of the look he had. "Did he hurt you? Did he do anything?" He demanded, recognition flashed across her face and she gave him a soft smile despite the situation.

"No Adrien, he didn't hurt me. I'm okay." She said, taking a moment to put him at ease. She put her hand on his cheek and he nuzzled into it. "All he did was caress my cheek then kinda stab my cheek with his thumb claw thing." She said smiling softly at his concern. Despite her words, his eyes roamed her body seemingly looking for any evidence of fowl play. "Adrien these suits can't come off and it normally takes a throw at near mach speeds to cut them open and even then, it stitches right up." She said, using logic to help comfort him. He nodded and kissed her palm. He glanced past her and his entire demeanor shifted. A growl slipped past his lips and she was pushed behind him. He was standing protectively in front of her, weapon drawn, blocking her from harm. Ladybug swore she saw the hair on the back of his neck stand up, his entire back tense.

"Chat?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder and looking past him to see Chat Blanc standing on the roof, a malicious grin on his face.

"Hello again my lady." He snarled and looked to Adrien. "Oh you found a stray? Sorry bug, but we can't have any pets at the moment." He said grinning to her. Mari frowned and stepped up beside Chat, spinning her yo-yo with a raised brow.

"Well it's a good thing I don't need your permission." She retorted casually, watching the smile slip from Blanc's face.

"Well I can change that. Let me take care of this stray cat, then I will have you listening just fine." He said darkly. Mari shivered slightly and shook her head, that was a level of creepy she didn't want to think about. She didn't have the time to mull that over right now, there was still an akuma that needed to be handled, an impostor that needed to be stopped.

"Like I would let you touch her." Chat said a snarl to his voice, Mari scoffed and took a step forward, Blanc tracking their every move.

"The only stray I see is you Blanc. Careful Kitty, he may give you fleas." She taunted falling into a familiar pattern with her partner. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Or mange." He added, both joking but watching the opposite Chat carefully. It seemed their taunting had finally gotten to him when he lunged for Chat with an outraged yell.

Both hero's rolled out of the way and quickly regained their footing to face the akuma. Chat moved to face off with him, pulling his baton to swing at him, only to be stopped with the same weapon. Both rose an eyebrow at one another and the match began.

Mari watched as each swing was met, blow for blow, both matched perfectly with one another. While Blanc was distracted, Mari took the time to call lucky charm. It looked like both could be going on for hours at this rate. A baton fell into her hand, she frowned and glanced around. The only thing she could think to do would be to join Chat. With no other choice she stepped in.

"Nice of you to join me m'lady. But I had it handled." Chat said, ducking a swing, he spared Mari a glance watching her back step the same swing.

"Yeah, but I was getting bored. Figured we could wrap this up and go get dinner, I'm starved." She feigned boredom, choosing to use the tactic of irritating Blanc to distract him further.

"Yeah, I'm feeling oriental tonight, maybe with bean buns or something?" Chat asked, swinging at Blanc, who in turn snarled and looked ready to scream. Mari nodded and swung out as well, landing a solid hit to Blanc, their tactic was working. He grunted and looked like he had finally had enough. Ladybug was about to retort to Chat, when a solid blow landed to her temple, making her vision cross. Blanc smirked at her while she looked at him through bleary eyes.

"Hurt's doesn't it?" He taunted she shook off the stun and launched at him again, refusing to give him the satisfaction of an answer.

"You okay m'lady?" Chat asked concern in his voice. She threw him a smile and nodded.

"I've had worse." She shrugged off her hit and focused on Blanc. He swung out at her again, this time she narrowly dodged. She needed to pay attention, he was definitely a lot quicker than Chat, and stronger. No one can hold up against two super powered heroes this easily unless they were suped up on their own.

LB Danced back, bringing Chat with her, they needed a better strategy, though she didn't get a chance to talk to him. Blanc's baton swung out quicker than Mari could react, knocking Chat back from her. She watched him fall back against the roof, out cold.

"Chat!" she shouted, trying to move to his side. Blanc grabbing her by the arm stopped her, he had her at a disadvantage. She couldn't exactly swing on him at the angle he had her, not without hurting herself and even if she landed a hit, it would be weak at best. Not to mention her mind was now in two places, meaning she would be distracted until Chat stood up, probably making some stupid pun when he did.

"Don't pay any attention to that stray, you are mine after all." Growled to her and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her in a tight vice grip.

"Let me go." She snarled out, struggling against his hold, throwing her head back, kicking, scratching, anything she could do to make him let go. A shiver wracked her body when she felt him through her suit, kiss along her neck to her ear, harshly taking her ear lobe in his mouth and biting down, earning a whimper.

"Hold still m'lady. You belong to me, everything you do from now on you do because I let you." He hissed in her ear, hugging her tighter to subdue her.

"I belong to no body you fucking creep." Mari growled and threw her head sideways, smiling at the crack she heard, assuming it was Blanc's nose. The howl of pain and anger was pretty satisfying for her too. He gave a yell of rage and threw her across the roof. She landed with a grunt and a solid thud, her body rolling into a table. And once again she found her vision blurry thanks to Blanc. He glared at her from his place across the roof and shook his head in disappointment.

"Here is what's gonna happen, I am going to take your little stray's ring, then I am going to throw him off of this damn roof, to his death. Then I am going to forcefully rip those earrings out of your damn ears. Then I will make you bleed, you will learn a damn lesson in obedience. And you will love me and only me." He said calmly and lowly. LB moved to her knees with a quiet whimper, she definitely had a concussion considering how dizzy she was, and the ringing in her ears. Her hand found a blanket and she stared for a moment, no way she could stop him from getting Adrien's ring, but she could stop him from seeing his face or hurting him, considering he was down for the count.

Blanc turned his back to her, kneeling beside Adrien and grabbing his hand and sliding the ring off. Mari felt like she was moving in slow motion as she lunged at Blanc, blanket in hand. It wasn't very forceful but she managed to knock him off balance, sliding the blanket over Chat as she did, just in time as the green glow of de-transformation over took him. The blanket covered everything but his feet. She sighed in relief knowing Blanc hadn't seen his face and by extension Hawkmoth hadn't seen his face. She fell to her knees and glared at Blanc as he stood at full height.

With no warning he advanced on her, grabbing her by her hair and earning a yelp, he dragged her away from Chat to throw her onto her stomach. She gasped and tried to crawl to get away from him to get up. A white boot slammed into her stomach, knocking her on her back. He dropped down into her lap, pinning her legs underneath him. She struggled trying to buck him off, seeing nothing but malice in his eyes.

"Get off." She pleaded, pushing against his chest in desperation. He grabbed her hands in one of his again -this time his grip leaving bruises- and pinned them above her head. She gave a strangled gasp when she heard a crack and felt pain radiate from one of her wrists, it was probably broken.

"Hold still LB." He growled kicking her knees apart and sliding between her legs. She thanked whoever was listening that the suit couldn't be moved or taken off. "Now look, I don't want to hurt you. But you refuse to listen to me." He said, his voice softening as his free hand pulled her hair loose and he combed his finger through her soft locks. "All I need is for you to listen to me and we can be happy." He added Mari took a deep breath trying to calm herself and think of a safe way out of this. She sniffled quietly, only now realizing she had been crying and looked to him.

"O-okay, okay. I will listen. Just p-please let my hands go, I won't struggle, I promise. You're hurting me" She whispered, Blanc smiled and moved to kiss her forehead gently. He released her hands, and she brought them to his shoulders, her left wrist throbbing dully as shock set in. If she had to guess she would think the akuma was in his bell, and she had an idea on how to get it without him fighting. She ran her hands over his back then towards his chest trying to make him trust her enough to ignore what she was doing with her hands.

"See? Isn't that so much better?" He cooed, toying with her hair gently. She swallowed hard and nodded, faking a smile to him. "All I want is for us to be together, no interruptions, no strays, just us." He said, acting like that was such a small thing. Like him wanting to kidnap her away from the world was no big deal. Though for the time being she needed to play along. She smiled coyly at him and brought her left hand to his cheek. Running her fingers through his hair, her other hand made its way to the bell at his neck slowly.

"Well if that's the case, then why don't you kiss me?" She asked quietly, trying to hide her disgust at what she was needing to do. He smiled brightly and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his, kissing her deeply. She turned her thoughts off, not letting herself feel, knowing that if she did, she would feel nothing but dirty and like she had betrayed Adrien. He would never be angry at her for it, but she would never forgive herself.

Her fingers wrapped around the bell and she threw her legs over his back, her shins just under his armpits. She locked her ankles and her free hand gripped into his locks adrenaline and shock keeping the pain at bay. In one quick move she used her legs to flip Blanc off of her, pulling the bell free from his collar, and using her grip in his hair to control his momentum and landing, being sure to knock him into a nearby table to stun him. With a groan, she rolled away from him and stood straight.

"I've had enough of this!" She shouted to the now helpless villain, throwing the bell to the ground

Cracking it and freeing the little trapped butterfly. "Time to de-evilize!" She called catching the butterfly in her yo-yo. "Bye-bye little butterfly." She muttered watching it flutter away, she moved across the roof to the discarded lucky charm and gave a quiet groan when she threw it into the air with a call of "Miraculous ladybug!" the ladybugs washed over Paris, a few wrapping her wrist, resetting the bone and healing it with a dull pop. She couldn't be bothered as she moved to the villain to take Chat's ring back without much of a word to him. She didn't move the blanket enough to uncover Adrien just his hand to slide the ring back on, he was beginning to stir now that the cure had washed over him.

"W-what happened? How did I get up here?" A man in a Chat costume asked, if Mari had to guess he had been cosplaying and gotten a little carried away in his ideas. She wanted to be furious at him, but knew it wasn't his fault, still she found herself shrinking away slightly when he noticed her and jumped up to move to her swiftly. "Ladybug! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm meeting you. I'm a huge fan, w-wheres Chat Noir? Can I get your autograph?" He asked in a rush clearly excited. Mari shook her head and put a hand to his shoulder.

"I think you should get back home, you were Akumatised and caused quite a mess." She said trying to be as nice as possible, his face fell a little and she smiled trying to be reassuring. "Don't worry I fixed it, but I need to make sure Chat isn't dead, so I think you should head on okay?" She said trying to be as nice as possible. He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry, I guess when I saw the picture of you two I got so angry." He sighed looking ashamed, She rose an eyebrow actually confused.

"Picture?" She questioned, the man blushed and pulled out his phone, she ignored the lewd fan picture of her that was his wallpaper and watched as he pulled up the Ladyblog, the now second most recent post on the blog. It was a very innocent picture in any sense of the word, but she had no idea when it was taken. The picture was a photo of her and chat, holding hands and Chat kissing her cheek while her mouth was open, she was obviously mid sentence. She sighed, reading the hashtags and the comments, most about the power couple finally getting together.

"Look," She started handing him back his phone. "One, that picture is way out of context, Chat was probably being his normal self and trying to flirt with me. And two, you really shouldn't believe everything you see online, okay? Otherwise things get muddled and assumptions are made." She sighed and put her hand to her ear as her earring's chirped their first warning. "Just try not to do that again okay?" She asked, the man nodded and thanked her, heading for the stairs entrance. Once he was safely gone, she let her transformation drop and walked over the Chat.

"Adrien?" She whispered, carefully moving the blanket from him, he gave a heavy sigh starting to really wake up.

"M'lady?" He muttered, she gave a small sigh of relief and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Did we win?" He asked quietly.

"Nope we lost horribly, we are all now Hawkmoth's slaves." She muttered laying across his chest, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Damn, that sucks." He murmured and sighed. They lay that way for several long moments, both just listening to the other breathe and silently thanking their respective gods that neither had died. But eventually Adrien gave a heavy sigh and shifted slightly.

"I have to get back to my shoot." He said looking around. Mari didn't want him to leave, if she was honest her nerves were pretty shot but she knew he needed to go to keep up appearances and not lead to any questions. She moved off of him and stood up, holding her hand out to help him up. He accepted the help and smiled to her, after kissing her quickly, he pulled away and gave a small sigh, looking tempted to stay with her. "I love you, I will see you tonight okay?" He assured her she nodded and watched him transform to leave, her mind already racing with buzzing thoughts as she thought on the last fight.

"Mari?" Tikki asked quietly, but the kwami got no real answer from her chosen.

"Tikki spots on." She muttered once Chat was out of sight, turning, she made her way back to their home, her thoughts racing too fast for her to catch up.

**AN: Whelp I tried to fix any errors, but I know there are still some there. I am going to try and keep motivation to keep writing. and I'm going to try and post at least once a week, I know how infuriating it is getting into a story and the author hasn't updated in like a year, so I'm going to try not doing that *looks at the like six stories I have already done that to.* ehrm anyway, thank you for reading, stay safe, stay awesome, and please wash your hands.**

**~fangy =^,..,^=**


End file.
